Rozen Maiden: Prism
by VVDSelmasongs
Summary: Seis misteriosos muñecos se dedican a cazar a las Rozen Maiden y a las Partes de Alice para obtener sus Rosas Místicas y hacerse más poderosos. Estos muñecos, creados por un misterioso maestro enemigo de Rozen, enfrentarán a las creaciones de este último en luchas a muerte para alcanzar la perfección, el poder y la inmortalidad. (Colaboración con Nanis4816/Lio83261).
1. Tale I

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816 (A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo).

 **Nota de Autores:** La presente obra es una colaboración entre Nanis4816 y mi persona, VVDSelmasongs. Agradecemos de antemano que tomen el tiempo de leer y esperamos que este capítulo sea de su disfrute.

* * *

 **Tale I**

El corazón del alquimista se resquebrajaba desde adentro hacia afuera, mientras el mismo se encontraba sentado con facciones de tristeza y melancolía cubriendo su rostro. El joven pensaba en su desdicha, en el dolor causado por el incumplimiento de su más profundo deseo: Alice, la muñeca perfecta. Rozen ya había confeccionado siete diseños en un intento por cumplir su deseo, pero a pesar de que los mencionados eran casi perfectos, siempre sentía que algo (que no lograba identificar) hacía falta. Creó el Juego de Alice para que las que eran conocidas como Rozen Maiden lucharan entre sí y de ese modo su deseo se hiciera realidad, pero tampoco resultó, ya que a pesar de que había más de una forma de convertirse en la rosa perfecta, las Maiden fueron incapaces de aceptar su destino por sí solas.

Decidido a conquistar su sueño, comenzó a visualizar a la verdadera Alice. Posteriormente la dividió en seis partes que, con el poder de la alquimia, fue capaz de transformar en seis muñecas más poderosas que las Maiden. La primera tenía cabello rubio pálido y ojos rosados, poseía un vestido de dos colores (azul en la parte superior, verde en la parte inferior), con largas mangas azules y listones verdes a la altura del cuello, además de zapatillas azules. Fue bautizada Wousisho. La segunda fue bautizada Sophie, y presumía cabello color rojo escarlata y ojos azul agua; Su vestido era de tirantes celestes y tenía algunos en sus brazos de color vino, al igual que sus cortas botas, y poseía una rosa blanca en la cintura. La tercera poseía un cabello rojo parecido a la sangre y ojos dorados; Llevaba puesta una capa plateada hasta la cintura, su vestido era magenta hasta las rodillas y con flores pequeñas plateadas adornándolo/a, sus botas eran largas de un color dorado y dos listones de igual color le colgaban de la cintura; Su nombre era Atashika. La cuarta, que llevaba por nombre Ceyra, tenía ojos color malva, además alas blancas que fácilmente podían ocultarse entre los cabellos de la muñeca debido a que eran del mismo color. Su vestido era de un color negro no muy oscuro, con listones color lila; llevaba mallas y un báculo dorado, además de pequeñas botas de color lila. La quinta, llamada Ayra, presumía un cabello negro y ojos plateados, vestido blanco de cola de sirena y mangas transparentes, con algunos diamantes dorados pequeños. Al igual que la anterior, era alada, lucía un anillo en su mano derecha y portaba botas largas plateadas. La última, tenía un cabello casi transparente y ojos sorprendentemente multicolores que cambiaban de acuerdo a sus sentimientos; Su vestido posee varias capas y tenía los colores del prisma. Tenía botas largas color blanco y algunos cristales adornando su cabello, fue llamada Lio-Yang.

Rozen, satisfecho con los resultados y embelesado con sus creaciones, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de obtener a su tan cotizada y preciada Alice, abriendo camino a inmensas posibilidades y a muchas más formas de que las Maiden y las nuevas Partes de Alice pudieran ser capaces de alcanzar la perfección.

En secreto, desde las sombras, una figura observaba con envidia el arduo trabajo del joven rubio. Los ojos color esmeralda de la misteriosa persona se entrecerraron llenos de ira. Se desvaneció mezclándose con la oscuridad luego de breves instantes.

* * *

La quinta Rozen Maiden, Shinku, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su Campo N, encerrada dentro de un cristal. Despertó repentinamente, intentó liberarse golpeando el cristal e invocando su espíritu artificial, pero aun así fue imposible escapar de su aprisionamiento. Pensó que era todo obra de su hermana menor Kirakishou (la séptima y última de las Rozen Maiden), pero se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que, sentada tomando té en donde ella acostumbraba hacerlo, se encontraba una muñeca que no era una Maiden pero le resultaba familiar. Esta le sonrió con una mueca que denotaba una mezcla de crueldad y locura. La de vestido carmesí comenzó a gritar por ayuda, pero la misteriosa muñeca de ojos multicolores le susurró:

-No grites, nadie te podrá escuchar –Rio– Sólo déjame jugar contigo…

El cristal se rompió por voluntad de la muñeca de vestido arcoíris, dejando caer a la rubia al suelo. Esta última se incorporó e invocó su espíritu artificial, el cual le otorgó su bastón.

-¿Tú de nuevo… Lio-Yang? –Gruñó Shinku– ¿Has vuelto para luchar?

La mencionada sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que su contrincante lanzara el primer golpe. Shinku respondió al gesto liberando una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa roja directo hacia Lio-Yang, quien extendió sus manos hacia el frente, creando un espejo que le devolvió el ataque a la quinta Rozen Maiden impactándola con los pétalos en la cara.

-¿Por qué haces trampa? –Preguntó la rubia, a modo de mofa.

-No es trampa –Contestó la de cabellos casi transparentes– Sólo estoy usando mis poderes de la misma forma en que lo haces tú. No hay trampas en el Juego de Alice. –Aseguró sonriente, posterior a lo cual el espejo se rompió en muchos pedazos que volaron hacia Shinku, provocando cortes en el vestido de ésta última y haciéndola caer al suelo– ¡Has perdido! –Dijo, para luego acercarse a su hermana.

Shinku gruñó desde el suelo cuando Lio-Yang estuvo frente a ella.

-Si quisiera comerme tu rosa, ya lo habría hecho –Dijo en tono divertido, ofreciéndole la mano a la quinta Rozen Maiden para ayudarla a levantarse.

La muñeca carmesí aceptó el ofrecimiento y se levantó del suelo. Con una sonrisa competitiva, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Lio-Yang, le dijo:

-Eres muy fuerte, pero no es imposible derrotarte. Encontraré la manera y ganaré yo la próxima vez.

Ambas muñecas rieron y se dieron un abrazo. La sexta parte de Alice se despidió y regresó a su Campo N a través de un espejo.

* * *

En el Campo N de Souseiseki, también transcurría una lucha por diversión entre ella y Wousisho. La primera parte de Alice congelaba las extremidades de la cuarta Rozen Maiden, quien demoraba mucho tiempo en liberarse aun haciendo uso de las tijeras del Jardinero. Para cuando lo conseguía, la rubia pálida atacaba con pequeñas dagas de hielo que la castaña apenas podía bloquear. En una oportunidad, una de las dagas de hielo se clavó en el brazo de Souseiseki, haciendo que Wousisho fuera a socorrerla llorando.

-¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! –Dijo Wousisho, quitando cuidadosamente la daga del brazo de su hermana.

-¡Auch! –Exclamó la Jardinera menor, cuando la muñeca de ojos rosados retiró el trozo de hielo de su cuerpo– Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, es sólo un rasguño.

-Pero no quería herirte… Me burlaba de ti por tu lentitud al luchar, pero pensé que serías capaz de bloquearlas todas… Lo siento tanto… –Dijo la parte de Alice, sollozando.

Wousisho colocó su mano sobre la herida en el brazo de Souseiseki, estas comenzaron a desprender una enceguecedora luz celeste y al cabo de unos segundos había sanado.

-¡Wow! No sabía que podías hacer eso, ¡Gracias! –Dijo Souseiseki, sonriendo.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer. –Suspiró Wousisho, aliviada de ver que no había causado mayor daño.

De repente, se escuchó un extraño sonido en todo el Campo N que puso a ambas muñecas alerta. Una extraña criatura había ingresado al Campo N: Un caballo negro de ojos color escarlata miraba con furia a ambas señoritas, pero no se movía del sitio en el que estaba. La Rozen Maiden y la Parte de Alice se pusieron en guardia, pero la extraña criatura se desvaneció antes de que una lucha pudiera comenzar.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso? –Dijo Wousisho, temblando de miedo.

-No lo sé, pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Sea lo que sea, no es bueno, y podría volver en cualquier momento…

-¿V-volver? –La primera parte de Alice abrazó con fuerza a su hermana– ¡Ojalá Sophie estuviese aquí! Nos sería de gran ayuda.

-Tranquila. En cuanto sepa que ya no hay peligro, podremos regresar.

Wousisho quería llorar e imploraba para que se fueran de ahí lo más pronto posible. Los dientes de ésta chocaban unos contra otros, tal ruido fue percibido por la castaña, quien al final aceptó irse de su Campo N y dejar la batalla para otra ocasión.

-Bien, vámonos. –Dijo Souseiseki, e invocó a su espíritu artificial.

La rubia pálida dio un brinco de alegría.

-¡Gracias, gracias!

La jardinera giró la cabeza y por unos segundos se quedó mirando todos los rincones del lugar, estaba en un estado de alerta y sólo se recuperó cuando Wousisho le sacudió los brazos:

-¿Eh? ¿Souseiseki...?

-No pasa nada, salgamos.

Dicho esto, las dos muñecas salieron del Campo N.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Hinaichigo disfrutaba de una tarde con la segunda parte de Alice. Ellas aprovechaban la ausencia de Tomoe para hacer todo tipo de cosas, sin duda la que más se divertía era Hinaichigo. Así pues, en medio de uno de los juegos, cierta pregunta se cruzó por los pensamientos de Sophie, quien decidió preguntarle a la muñeca fresa su opinión respecto a ésta.

-Hina… –Llamó Sophie de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sophie? –Hinaichigo dejó de acomodar los peluches de animales para poner toda su atención en la otra muñeca.

-¿Tú no has soñado con... eso? –Preguntó, usando un tono decaído, bajando la cabeza y empezando a temblar– Un caballo con mirada de fuego... Y-y negro.

-¿Tratas de asustarme al igual que Suiseiseki lo hace? –La pequeña rubia hizo un puchero– Dijimos que nada de sustos hoy, ¡era nuestra promesa durante el día de juegos!

\- ...E-es verdad. Lo siento tanto, perdón –La segunda parte de Alice se incorporó– Oye, te faltó acomodar el peluche de gato.

-Esto... Gracias, no me había dado cuenta –La sexta Rozen Maiden sonrió y fue a buscar el peluche indicado, su tarareo se escuchaba muy alegre– Señor Gato... ¿Dónde se ha escondido?

Sophie se levantó y observó con tranquilidad el armario de la habitación. _Es tenebroso... ¿Por qué hay un caballo negro en mi Campo N? ¿Qué significa eso?_ Pensó. Caminó lentamente hacia el armario y lo abrió lo suficiente como para que pudiera asomar la cabeza y ver lo que hay adentro: Un espejo, que en ese momento servía como portal al Campo N. Se vio tentada a entrar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de colocar su mano dentro del portal se vio reflejada una muñeca de un cabello rubio pálido, con una venda cubriendo sus ojos. Tenía una vestimenta de un color rosado muy pálido que le cubría desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, largas botas celestes, unos listones blancos que parecían vendar su cuello y otros sus brazos. Aquella muñeca era más alta que ella y en su cara había una sonrisa cruel. Levantó su brazo derecho y apuntó a Sophie con su mano, posteriormente una serie de listones que envolvía dicha extremidad se dirigieron velozmente hacia la Parte de Alice, haciendo que esta soltara un grito y se alejara del espejo. Hinaichigo se alarmó:

-¡Sophie! –Gritó la pequeña– ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Yo… Y-yo… –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que secó rápidamente. Recordó que debía mantener la calma, pues no quería preocupar ni asustar a su hermana pequeña. Tomó un peluche que estaba allí dentro y se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a Hinaichigo– ¡Encontré este muñeco de Cocodrilo! Me dio un gran susto, ¡creí que era real! –Forzó una risa mientras le mostraba el objeto.

Hinaichigo la miró confundida por varios instantes antes de caminar hacia su hermana y tomar el peluche. Lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar:

-¡Es mi favorito! Creí que lo había perdido… Gracias, Sophie.

Sophie suspiró aliviada mientras Hinaichigo estaba concentrada en el animal de felpa. _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Era lo único que la segunda Parte de Alice podía pensar. Estaba preocupada, había visto dos figuras extrañas en el Campo N y no parecían ser muy amigables. _Debería hablar de esto a Wousisho…_ Comenzó a pensar cuando se vio interrumpida por Hinaichigo:

-¡Hey! ¡Sophie! ¡Tomoe ha llegado, y trajo tarta de fresa! –Exclamó la rubia, notablemente emocionada– ¡Vamos a comer con ella!

Sophie sonrió e hizo caso a la Sexta Rozen Maiden.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Tale II

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816 (A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo).

 **Notas de Autores:**

- _Nanis4816_ : ¡Holiwiis! *O* Bueno, lo único que tengo que decir es que me alegra ver cómo esta historia les ha logrado interesar. Espero y así sea por el resto de capítulos :)

- _VVDSelmasongs_ : Quiero agradecer personalmente a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo de nuestro fic, así como aquellas que dejaron reviews positivos. Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a Snowdreams2511 :) Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico y de redacción... ¡Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!

* * *

 **Tale II**

La Tercera Parte de Alice se encontraba junto a la Tercera Rozen Maiden en el jardín de la casa Sakurada; El sol se había puesto, dando paso a una luna llena dorada que se apoderaba del panorama celeste.

-La luna se ve hermosa… –Dijo la muñeca de ojos dorados.

-Me gusta que tenga ese suave color amarillo. Me recuerda a un queso. –Comentó la Castaña.

-Cuando es blanca me recuerda a…

-…Suigintou.

Ambas recordaron los cabellos blancos y los ojos rojos de la primera Rozen Maiden, y los imaginaron bajo la tenue luz de una luna llena pálida. Repentinamente, una pluma negra cayó sobre la mano de Atashika, poniéndola alerta.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Suiseiseki.

Atashika muestra la pluma a su hermana.

-¿Suigintou? ¿Estás aquí?

Al no recibir respuesta, la Tercera Rozen Maiden se adentró en el jardín para poder mirar gran parte del techo y avistar a su hermana mayor, pero no había nada en el tejado.

-Suisei…seki –Dijo Atashika, con voz temblorosa.

La mencionada observó a la Parte de Alice y se petrificó al ver una sombra detrás de ella, agarrándola por la cintura y teniendo intenciones de tapar su boca. Invocando su espíritu artificial, Suiseiseki hizo que unos tallos crecieran del suelo donde se encontraba Atashika para encerrarla dentro de éstos y protegerla de lo que sea que quisiera llevársela. La sombra se desvaneció dejando una cortina de humo grisáceo en el lugar.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Suiseiseki cuando estuvo nuevamente con Atashika.

-S-Sí… –Contestó, aún asustada.

Suiseiseki retiró los tallos y abrazó a Atashika.

-Esto no habría pasado si Lio-Yang estuviera conmigo…

-¡Eso no importa! Yo estoy aquí contigo y puedo protegerte, acabo de hacerlo.

-¡Tú no entiendes! –Atashika se soltó del agarre de Suiseiseki– ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ella! ¿Y si le pasó algo?

-Lo dudo, es muy fuerte.

-Pero aún la más fuerte puede… Puede perder su rosa… Y yo no quiero que ella… –Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Suiseiseki volvió a tomarla en un abrazo y Atashika le correspondió.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si ella te escuchara diciendo esas cosas –La jardinera rió un poco.

-Y de hecho alguien más lo está haciendo ahora mismo –Esas palabras les helaron la sangre a las dos– ¿Asustadas? ¿Por qué?

-Suigintou, hablábamos de ti hace unos minutos

-Lo sé, Suiseiseki. Oh, miren quién llora... Es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo, ¿una foto de recuerdo? –Preguntó en forma de burla.

-Ya recordé tu actitud ofensiva y cínica –Dijo Atashika, limpiando sus lágrimas– ¿Qué haces aquí?

La Primera Rozen Maiden bajó del árbol en el que estaba e hizo aparecer su espada, dicha acción causó que las otras dos se pusieran en guardia. Pero, para su sorpresa, Suigintou la dejó caer.

-Quiero una tregua temporal con todas ustedes...

-¡Ni hablar! Ya habíamos quedado en eso antes... ¡Y-y nos traicionaste! –Interrumpió Suiseiseki, apuntando con su regadera a la albina– No caeré en el engaño dos veces.

-¿Esa es tu razón para no creerme? Suiseiseki, las cosas cambian. Además, no te conviene tenerme como enemiga –La muñeca miró sus uñas, esperando una respuesta.

-... Tampoco como aliada. Dime, ¿a qué se debe otro de tus cambios? Tal vez aceptemos el trato si nos respondes –Atashika frunció el ceño.

-Lo único que puedo decirles es que... Cosas extrañas ocurren y no me gustaría ser víctima de algo... O alguien –Después de contestar, estiró su mano derecha– ¿Trato?

-¡Chicas, a cenar! –Se escuchó la voz de Nori, dentro de la casa, llamar a las muñecas.

-De acuerdo –Sin estrecharse las manos, la Parte de Alice y la Rozen Maiden entraron a la residencia.

Suigintou se quedó en soledad. Decidió extender sus alas e irse cuando Shinku se acercaba al comedor, dando paso a un viento pesado y frío. Cuando la Quinta Maiden abrió la puerta del patio, alzó su mirada y notó a la figura negra que días antes observaba sin descanso la casa.

 _Suigintou... Esa sombra no eres tú a pesar de haber venido. ¿Qué es lo que arruina esta tranquilidad?_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Regresó sin darse cuenta de la nube que seguía en los alrededores, la cual solamente se disipó a la par que una risa masculina se oía de la nada.}

* * *

Kanaria se encontraba cerca de la ventana de la casa de Mitsu, su médium, tocando suaves notas con su violín mientras dirigía la mirada a la luna.

-¿Qué haces, Kana? –Preguntó la joven.

-Dedico una canción a la noche –Se giró para mirar de frente a su interlocutora y sonreírle.

-Me parece bien pero… Ya es tarde. –Se acercó a la Rozen Maiden y acaricio sus cabellos mientras la miraba con ternura– Voy a dormir y a cerrar la ventana. Puedes reanudar tu concierto mañana –Sonrió.

-¡Está bien Micchan!

La chica hizo lo dicho y se despidió de su Maiden, deseándole unas buenas noches, luego de lo cual se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Kanaria esperó unos minutos antes de usar su paraguas para abrir la ventana nuevamente; Sacó la cabeza y susurró:

-¡Ceyra! ¿Estás allí?

Una muñeca alada hizo su aparición. Kanaria le dio espacio para que pudiera entrar.

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo! –Saludó la muñeca amarilla a su hermana con voz baja– Recuerda hablar lo más bajo que puedas.

-Gracias por recibirme otra vez –Sonrió la cuarta Parte de Alice– ¿Por qué tiene que ser cuando tu médium duerme?

-Porque no quiero que sepa que alguna de mis hermanas, en especial una Parte, viene a visitarme por las noches. De lo contrario, ¡Comenzaría a fotografiarte sin parar y te quedarías ciega a causa del flash de la cámara! –Alza los brazos y los deja caer– ¿Te imaginas? –Cubre los ojos con sus manos.

Ceyra ríe y ambas comienzan a jugar. Luego Kanaria va a la cocina y le trae a Ceyra un ponqué de limón. Esta última lo parte a la mitad y las muñecas se sientan a comer juntas.

-Oye, se te olvidó cerrar la ventana de nuevo. –Comenta Ceyra.

-¡Es cierto! –Exclama Kanaria, levantándose y corriendo hacia la ventana– Un gato podría entrar y no sería nada bueno… –Dice, cerrándola.

-O podría ser que un intruso irrumpa en su morada… –Ríe una voz desconocida.

Kanaria y Ceyra se asombran y, quedándose donde están, comienzan a explorar la sala de estar y la cocina con la mirada para detectar lo que sea que haya pronunciado aquellas palabras. Ceyra invoca su báculo y Kanaria a su espíritu artificial el cual le otorga su violín. Un pequeño muñeco sale de la cocina: Tenía orejas puntiagudas, pequeño cabello castaño cubierto en su mayoría por un gorro negro. Sus ojos eran violetas, y su vestimenta consistía en un traje negro con corbata dorada, guantes dorados, pantalón y zapatos negros.

-Ustedes, mis amadas, han de ser las Rozen Maiden. Me presento, mi nombre es Advor –Coloca la mano derecha en su pecho y sonríe, mirando fijamente a las muñecas– ¿Con quiénes tengo el placer de dialogar?

-¿Q-Quién eres? –Pregunta Kanaria, intentando contener el miedo y sonar firme.

-¡Pero qué descortesía de vuestra parte! ¿Acaso no me habéis escuchado?

-Ceyra –Dice la muñeca de ojos malva, presentándose– Y no soy una Maiden, soy una Parte de Alice.

-¡Ah! Me llama la atención ese nombre que has pronunciado… _Alice_ … –Sonríe, baja la cabeza y luego vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia las señoritas– Mi madre me ha hablado de Alice. –Dice Advor.

-¿ _Madre_? –Pregunta Kanaria, extrañada.

-Me gustaría daros más detalles pero, para ello debéis derrotarme. Y como buen caballero, ¡permitiré que vosotras comencéis la batalla! –Sonríe, mostrando todos sus dientes.

Ceyra se dirige hacia Advor volando y ataca con su báculo, pero el muñeco bloquea el movimiento con un bastón negro que hace aparecer de repente. Posteriormente, el castaño aprieta su arma de tal forma que ésta estalla y deja en el lugar una espesa cortina de humo rosado que hace toser a Ceyra y Kanaria. La cuarta parte de Alice aletea para despejar el humo pero es imposible hacer que este se disipe por completo ya que la ventana está cerrada.

La muñeca de cabellos blancos rápidamente vuela hacia la ventana y la abre, y todo el humo sale de la habitación. Al girarse, se da cuenta de que el muñeco de ojos violeta tiene a su hermana abrazada y le está tapando la boca con una mano mientras esta intenta zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito. Advor le hace un gesto a Ceyra para que no haga ruido, y luego señala hacia el cuarto de Mitsu, dando a entender que no deben despertarla. Esto hace que la parte de Alice se enfurezca y se decide a atacar con sus alas, pero su contrincante desaparece en fracciones de segundo y aparece en el lado contrario de la habitación, aún con Kanaria, junto a la ventana. Ceyra se alarma y se prepara para atacar nuevamente, pero Advor le hace un gesto para que se quede quieta:

-¡Momento! Me gustaría quedarme a luchar, pero tengo otra visita que realizar. –Voltea a Kanaria de tal manera que ella no tiene otra opción que mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Déjala! –Grita Ceyra.

Advor deja un suave beso en los labios de la segunda Rozen Maiden y le sonríe, antes de susurrarle al oído:

-Vendré por ti muy pronto, señorita…

Seguidamente le da una vuelta a modo de paso de baile que deja a Kanaria mareada y escapa por la ventana en fracciones de segundo. Ceyra se apresura a seguirle pero al asomarse se da cuenta de que el misterioso muñeco no ha dejado rastro. La muñeca de ojos malva se voltea hacia su hermana y la detiene ya que todavía se encontraba dando vueltas. La toma de las manos antes de preguntarle:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso creo… –Kanaria se limpia los labios con la manga de su vestido– ¡Ese descarado!

-No entiendo por qué hizo eso…

-Yo… –Se sonroja– Yo tampoco lo sé.

-¿Kanaria? ¿Por qué tus mejillas cambiaron de color? –Nota Ceyra, alzando una ceja.

-¡Para nada! –Frunce el ceño e infla las mejillas al tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

-No me gusta para nada lo que ha ocurrido, y estoy rogando porque Micchan no despierte. –Vuela hacia la ventana– Pero creo que me quedaré aquí esta noche. –Dice, cerrándola lo más silenciosamente posible.

-Ceyra… –Dice Kanaria, sorprendida.

-No me importa si me quedo ciega por culpa del flash. No puedo correr el riesgo de que te pase algo como lo que acaba de acontecer. Creo que tendrás que decirle a tu médium que estaré aquí por un tiempo.

-Ceyra… Gracias.

Kanaria y Ceyra se dan un abrazo y posteriormente se dirigen al maletín de la Maiden. La ojiverde le ofrece dormir allí, pero la ojimalva rechaza la oferta y la agradece, ya que prefiere dormir en el sofá.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Tale III

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816 (A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo).

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Nanis4816:_ De verdad, agradezco el apoyo que ha recibido la historia. Me hacen feliz :')

\- _VVDSelmasongs:_ Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer nuestra obra y de dejar review :'3 Todo el amor para ustedes. ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

 **Tale III**

Luego de intentar hacer una tregua con algunas de sus hermanas, Suigintou se dispuso a volver al hospital donde acostumbraba a estar junto a su médium, Megu, y Ayra, la parte de Alice más cercana a ella y la única que había logrado ganarse su confianza luego de mucho tiempo. Al llegar, Ayra se encontraba peinando a una dormida Megu:

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? –Pregunta la primera Rozen Maiden.

-Casi desde que comencé –Susurra Ayra, mirando con ternura a la joven de cabellos negros que dormía con un destello de vulnerabilidad en el rostro.

-¿Y por qué no has dejado de peinarla?

Esbozando una sonrisa triste, Ayra le contestó:

-Porque su condición no ha mejorado. Hoy ha estado muy enferma y no quiero que tenga pesadillas. Siento que fuerza su respiración. Está muy cansada y solo logra dormir si la peino.

Suigintou miró a Megu. Tomó su mano y besó el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular, haciendo que este desprendiera una enceguecedora luz púrpura antes de desaparecer.

-¡¿Deshiciste el contrato?! –Exclama Ayra, sorprendida.

Suigintou extiende sus alas, en un gesto para hacer que Ayra se calle.

-Megu necesitará de toda su energía para luchar contra su propio mal. No me importa perder poder, si eso hace que ella pueda salvar su vida.

-Suigintou…

-Como sea. –Mira a Ayra a los ojos– Traté de hacer una tregua con algunas de nuestras hermanas, como me sugeriste. A pesar de no estar muy convencidas al respecto, aceptaron.

-Necesitamos que todas cooperen. No sabemos bien a qué nos enfrentamos.

Una figura masculina hizo su aparición en la ventana de la habitación, que se encontraba abierta: Era un muñeco de alas púrpuras, ojos celestes (similares a los de Shinku) y cabello negro corto, cuya vestimenta consistía en un traje azul oscuro, corbata púrpura, guantes y zapatos negros. Observando a ambas muñecas, entró en la habitación de un salto de manera de que notaran su presencia. Una vez que obtuvo la atención de las señoritas, se presentó:

-Muy buenas noches. Mi nombre es Darcel, el Cuarto de los seis _Krieger_. Si me permiten, he de tomar sus rosas místicas ahora.

Darcel apuntó con su mano a las muñecas y creó una cortina de humo tóxico. Suigintou y Ayra comenzaron a aletear para alejarlo y proteger a Megu, pero Ayra se desmaya al cabo de unos segundos. El muñeco, que se hizo llamar Krieger, voló rápidamente en dirección a la Parte de Alice, pero Suigintou se interpuso y le atacó con una ráfaga de plumas negras. Darcel se cubrió con sus alas y luego extendió sus manos enfrente de sí y liberó unas flamas púrpuras que quemaron parte del vestido de Suigintou. Esta última invocó su espíritu artificial el cual le entregó su espada, y sin dudarlo ni un instante, se dirigió al muñeco para encajar el arma en su pecho. Darcel liberó otra cortina de humo directo en el rostro de Suigintou, haciendo que esta soltara su espada y tosiera un poco antes de desmayarse.

Miró a Suigintou, pero decidió dejarla tirada en el suelo. Siguió adelante y caminó hasta Ayra. La miró con mucho odio, tomó su mano y sonrió al notar el anillo de oro y las llamaradas que se encontraban grabadas en él. Tomó a Ayra en sus brazos y en ese momento el espejo de la habitación se convirtió en un portal al Campo N, el cual atravesó pocos instantes después.

* * *

El ambiente de tensión que por un momento fue creado se extendió hasta estar cara a cara con el primer médium de cinco Partes de Alice, Zen. Éste reposaba tranquilamente junto a su muñeca, bebiendo una taza de café caliente y leyendo libros. Kirakishou estaba muy concentrada en la lectura, por eso el único preocupado ahora era su médium.

Zen decidió levantarse cuando escuchó algo en la cocina caerse, sin dejar a la vista su inquietud. Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue llamar la atención de la Séptima Rozen Maiden, quien sí mostró preocupación.

-¿A dónde vas, Zen? –Preguntó.

-No es nada. Se cayó algo de la cocina, iré a levantarlo.

-Zen…

-Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –El hombre ojinaranja se retiró a la habitación mencionada.

Al llegar a la estufa, vio el objeto que se había caído. Se trataba de una vasija de barro vieja, su mirada no cambió y sólo la recogió. No obstante, antes de irse sacó el pequeño papel que se hallaba dentro.

Con tinta color escarlata estaba escrita la siguiente palabra: _Alice_.

-Aquí no hay ninguna Alice, busca en otro lado –Dijo, cerrando los ojos y rompiendo el papel en dos.

Cuando se propuso regresar y olvidar lo ocurrido, Zen sintió una presencia que le hizo sentir escalofríos. La vasija, que todavía estaba en sus manos, cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos.

-Pero conoces muy bien a quienes la forman…

Aquella voz era femenina y no pertenecía a ninguna de las Partes ni de las Maiden. Zen se volvió y observó una muñeca de cabellos de un color verde manzana, ojos rosados, vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas y botas negras. Esta apuntó a Zen con una mano, la cual comenzó a irradiar una tenue luz rosada. Pocos instantes después, una luz del mismo color envolvió los pedazos de la vasija que se encontraban en el suelo y el objeto se reconstruyó por completo, para finalmente volver al sitio donde se encontraba originalmente. Luego, los trozos del papel roto fueron envueltos en una luz del mismo color y se unieron nuevamente. Y el papel fue colocado frente a los ojos de Zen. La muñeca se presentó:

-Mi nombre es Wella. Soy la Quinta de los seis Krieger. Y necesito que vengas conmigo.

Zen estaba pálido y temblaba. Kirakishou apareció y observó el estado de Zen. Rápidamente fue en su ayuda y se dispuso a atacar con zarzas blancas, pero su ataque se detuvo involuntariamente debido a que tanto ella como las zarzas estaban envueltas en la luz rosada. Sin mover los labios, Wella volvió a hablar con Zen:

-Acompáñame al Campo N. Sin la Rozen Maiden.

-¡K-Kirakishou! –Gritó Zen.

-¡Zen! –Logró exclamar la muñeca de vestido blanco.

-Debes venir conmigo. No quiero forzarte. –Aseguró Wella, mediante telepatía.

Zen miró a Kirakishou con tristeza antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el espejo más cercano en compañía de la muñeca de cabellos verdes.

-¡Zen! –Gritó la séptima Rozen Maiden.

-Dile que estarás bien. Que volverás. –Le pidió Wella, a través de telepatía.

-Estaré bien. No te preocupes por mí, Kirakishou.

-¡No! ¡Zen! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Gritó la mencionada, intentando moverse, sin éxito.

Zen y Wella atravesaron el portal al Campo N y posteriormente se cerró. Instantáneamente Kirakishou fue capaz de recobrar la movilidad, e intentó acceder al Campo N, pero fracasó.

 _¿Quién era esa tal Wella? ¿Y por qué se llevó a Zen al Campo N?_ Pensaba la séptima Rozen Maiden llena de miedo. Debía hacer algo, pero al no poder ir al Campo N, no podía hacer nada. _A menos que…_

Kirakishou regresó a la habitación en donde se encontraba leyendo. Se metió dentro de su maleta y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

La séptima Maiden apareció en su Campo N. Rápidamente se acercó a uno de los cristales gigantes y posó su mano en él, en seguida se reflejó otro Campo N que pertenecía a su hermana mayor, Shinku.

Ir con la rubia sería lo más conveniente, ya que podría ayudarle a encontrar a su médium si era necesario luchar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó un suspiro y se adentró en el cristal.

Despertó detrás de una mesa de madera y, como esperaba, Shinku se encontraba mirando por la ventana los pétalos rosados que caían lentamente. Kirakishou carraspeó la garganta y llamó débilmente a la otra muñeca.

-Hermana de la Rosa roja…

-¿Eh? ¡Kirakishou! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió la ojiceleste.

-N-necesito tu ayuda… ¡Una tal Wella se llevó a Zen y…! –La muñeca de cabello durazno empezó a derramar lágrimas a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

-Tranquila. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

-Llegué muy tarde, Shinku… ¡Si tan sólo hubiera hecho algo a tiempo! –Kirakishou abrazó fuertemente a su hermana–. No pude hacer n-nada.

Shinku le tomó de las manos y se dirigió a una esquina lejana. Agarrando su bastón firmemente, comenzó a golpear de forma suave a la pared. Pasados algunos minutos, de las grietas salió una luz opaca que, aunque fuese clara y triste, las cegó por unos instantes.

La rubia salió de su maleta y precipitadamente cerró la puerta de la habitación. Después volvió a su maleta, la cerró y la golpeó igual que antes.

-Ya puedes salir

Como por arte de magia, la muñeca astral abrió la maleta y, sin siquiera preguntar el ¿cómo?, se sentó en la cama.

-¡Jun, sé que estás abajo! ¡Trae algo de té! –Gritó–. Trata de calmarte.

-¿Crees q-que le molestará… mi v-visita?

-De ninguna manera. Cuando nos cuentes lo que pasó, él…

-No quiero recordarlo… Me da miedo pensar en eso… ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir? –Preguntó Kirakishou de forma cortante.

-Si no dices nada, jamás te podremos ayudar.

-Ah…

-Y tal vez Zen jamás vuelva. –Más que una ayuda, pareció una amenaza por parte de la quinta Maiden.

Kirakishou estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por la entrada de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones, lentes negros, suéter gris y pantalones negros. Era el médium de Shinku, quien llevaba por nombre Jun Sakurada. Junto a él, la tercera Rozen Maiden y la tercera Parte de Alice se adentraron en la habitación y se sorprendieron por la presencia de Kirakishou.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Preguntó Atashika, mirando a Shinku con el ceño fruncido y evitando hacer contacto visual con la muñeca de la rosa blanca.

-Ella… –Comenzó a decir Shinku.

-No quiero que discutan. –Dijo Jun con seriedad mientras colocaba la tetera y cuatro tazas en la pequeña mesa del té de Shinku– Kirakishou, ¿Por qué no estás con Zen?

-Zen… Zen se fue al Campo N con una muñeca que no había visto nunca en mi vida. –Respondió la mencionada, tapando sus ojos con sus manos y sollozando.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos en la habitación, salvo Kirakishou.

-Él dijo que estaría bien, que volvería… ¡Pero no sé qué hacer! Traté de atacar a la muñeca, traté de detenerlos, de entrar al Campo N después de ellos… Pero no pude hacer nada. Por eso vine aquí a pedirles su ayuda.

-¡Tú! –Dijo Atashika furiosa– ¡Tú permitiste que se llevaran a Zen! –Caminó hacia Kirakishou– ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste sólo?! –Gritó, y comenzó a jalar de los cabellos a la séptima Rozen Maiden, quien comenzó a forcejear con ella.

-¡Atashika! –Suiseiseki se apresuró a apartar a las muñecas que peleaban.

Con la ayuda de Jun, ambas muñecas fueron separadas. Jun tomó en brazos a Kirakishou para asegurarse de que Atashika no le haría daño de nuevo, y Suiseiseki hizo que Atashika se sentara a su lado, alrededor de la mesa del té. Shinku bajó de la cama donde se encontraba sentada y se dispuso a servir té a sus hermanas. Posteriormente, se sentó y bebió algo de té.

-Kirakishou, ¿Cómo era esa muñeca? ¿Por qué no _pudiste_ hacer nada? –Preguntó Shinku. Luego miró a Jun a los ojos– El té está amargo.

Jun gruñó mientras veía cómo Atashika bebía silenciosamente, cómo Suiseiseki se negaba a tomar un sorbo y cómo Shinku colocaba la taza en su plato.

-Era de mi tamaño, tenía pelo verde y ojos rosados. Se hizo llamar la quinta _Krieger_ … Y no pude hacer nada porque su mano producía una especie de luz que me envolvía e inmovilizaba. Fui incapaz de atacarle y siquiera de moverme, hasta que se cerró la entrada al Campo N. –Respondió la Maiden blanca.

-¿ _Krieger_? –Preguntó Jun, extrañado.

-¿Segura que no fue una ilusión o un juego de Lio-Yang? –Inquirió Suiseiseki.

Atashika miró a su hermana castaña directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Ella no es capaz de hacer eso.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de…! –Comenzó la castaña.

-¡Silencio! –Interrumpió Jun, con un fuerte tono de voz.

-Estoy convencida de que no fue una ilusión ni un juego de nadie conocido. Esa tal Wella, como se hace llamar, es muy poderosa. Y estoy muy preocupada por Zen… –Dijo la de cabello durazno, preocupada.

-Me llena de curiosidad la palabra _Krieger_. –Interviene Jun, colocando a Kirakishou de pie en el suelo– Creo que investigaré al respecto. –Se dirigió a su laptop.

-Pensaremos en algo. –Dice la quinta Rozen Maiden– De momento, sería bueno que volvieras a casa por si Zen vuelve. Como dijo que lo haría…

-P-pero… ¿Y si no está allí? ¡N-no me quiero quedar sola!

-Atashika… –Comenzó a decir Shinku.

-Por mucho que ame a Zen, me niego a estar con ella. –Dijo la tercera parte de Alice, cortando la frase de su hermana antes de que pudiera terminarla.

-Bien… Suiseiseki, ve con Kirakishou. Confiamos en que estarán bien las dos juntas.

La Tercera y la Séptima Rozen Maiden asintieron y se fueron al cuarto del espejo. Atashika se sentó en la cama y Shinku desvió la mirada a la ventana. _Zen… ¿Qué está pasando?_ Pensó, mientras veía que comenzaba a amanecer.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Tale IV

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261_ : ¡Ayra! Esto... Spoiler. Espero que disfruten del capìtulo, está genial.

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : ¡He aquí, la historia continúa! :D Dedicamos este capítulo a nadaoriginal. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Tale IV  
**

Temprano por la mañana, Hinaichigo y Sophie se encontraban viendo una película en la televisión de la sala de estar, cuando Tomoe se sorprendió al verlas:

-¡Buenos días! –Les dijo la joven a las muñecas desde detrás del sofá.

Hinaichigo dio un brinco y miró a Tomoe, y al cabo de unos segundos le sonrió.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Sophie, seca, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla del electrodoméstico.

La joven salió a hacer unas diligencias, dejando a la sexta Rozen Maiden y a la segunda Parte de Alice solas en casa. Ello no era problema: Sabía que Sophie podría cuidar de Hinaichigo y mantenerla feliz y a salvo en su ausencia. La mañana transcurrió tranquila y silenciosa hasta que el sonido de unos extraños golpes acabó con la atmósfera de calma. La Parte de Alice se asustó, e inmediatamente en su mente se vio reflejado el recuerdo de la aterradora muñeca que intentó atacarla con unos listones que envolvían su brazo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Hinaichigo, extrañada.

-No lo sé. C-Creo que… –Su voz comenzó a tambalear; Luego de respirar profundo y conservar la calma, Sophie continuó– Creo que proviene del cuarto de Tomoe.

Sin previo aviso, la muñeca fresa bajó de un salto y corrió hacia la habitación mencionada a toda prisa. Detrás de ella, una preocupada ojiazul se apresuró a alcanzarla. La más pequeña lo tomó a modo de juego e inocentemente exclamó:

-¡La última en llegar es una perdedora!

 _No, la primera en llegar podría ser una perdedora_. Pensó la Parte de Alice mientras corría tan rápido como podía para sobrepasar a su hermana, y de ese modo protegerla si había algún peligro. Logró sobrepasarla y llegar a la perilla de la puerta, estaba sin aliento. Hinaichigo tomó la mano de su hermana, giró la perilla y abrió de un portazo, lo cual causó otro estruendo. En la entrada, se encontraba una mareada Souseiseki con la frente enrojecida y una mano en ella.

-¡Souseiseki! –Exclamó Hinaichigo, alegre y sorprendida.

Sophie suspiró aliviada y la Cuarta Rozen Maiden le hizo un gesto a la rubia para que bajara el tono de su voz.

-Golpeaste a Wousisho… –Dijo la castaña, casi en un susurro.

Hinaichigo entró a la habitación y se asomó tras la puerta para encontrarse con la primera Parte de Alice, de pie, mareada, con la cara completamente enrojecida por el golpe y los ojos hechos espirales.

-Lo siento mucho, Wou... –Se disculpó la pequeña.

Sophie entró y cerro de nuevo la puerta tras de sí. Le hizo un gesto a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo para que se sentaran en la cama y posteriormente tomó a Wousisho de un brazo y la arrastró hasta donde estaban sus hermanas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó la segunda parte de Alice, sentándose en el piso junto a su hermana.

-Estábamos en luchando en mi Campo N por diversión, cuando de repente, sentimos una extraña presencia. Y luego notamos que en efecto, había un intruso allí, observándonos. –Explicó la jardinera menor.

-Tenía forma de caballo y era de color negro, como una sombra. Sus ojos eran rojos y parecían desprender fuego y furia… –Describió la rubia pálida, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados mientras se incorporaba.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó la muñeca fresa, boquiabierta.

-Así es. –Continuó Souseiseki– Nos pusimos en guardia, pero esa cosa se esfumó en un instante. Decidimos irnos de allí por si volvía o algo por el estilo.

-Entonces, ¡henos aquí! –Concluyó Wousisho, levantando ambos brazos al aire y sonriendo (aún algo mareada).

-Creo que Hinaichigo te golpeó muy fuerte… El caso es que… –Dijo Sophie. Luego trató de pensar algo rápido para hacer que su hermana pequeña se ausentara lo suficiente como para contar a las demás.

-Que…

-¡Hina! ¿Podrías ir a buscar una bolsa de hielo para Wousisho, por favor?

-¡Oh! ¡Vale! –La pequeña bajó de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta. La abrió y la cerró detrás de sí, con un portazo.

-El caso es que a mí también me ocurrió algo fuera de lo habitual. –Dijo en un tono de voz bajo, hablaba rápido– Una muñeca, alta, con los ojos vendados y sonrisa perversa, apareció del otro lado del portal al Campo N, por allá. –Señaló al armario donde estaba el espejo–. Ella Intentó atacarme con unos listones que envolvían su brazo y yo grité y me alejé. Cuando volví a mirar, había desaparecido.

Souseiseki y Wousisho intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y preocupación, luego volvieron a mirar a Sophie.

-No tenemos idea de qué puede ser… –Dijo Wousisho, hablando por ambas.

-Debemos permanecer alerta ante estas cosas raras y comunicarnos con las demás. –Sugirió Sophie.

-¿Con demás a quién te refieres? ¿A las amables de nuestras hermanas? –Inquirió sarcásticamente la rubia pálida.

La muñeca de ojos agua pensó por breves segundos la respuesta: mostrándole una expresión seria a Wousisho, llevó su mano a sus labios, señal de que se callara. Enseguida, carraspeó la garganta para decir con inseguridad:

-Tal vez no contemos con el apoyo de Suigintou y Lio-Yang, pero seguro las restantes nos ayudarán.

Souseiseki soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos. – ¿Y si…? –Se detuvo precipitadamente antes de terminar su reproche.

La jardinera suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Las otras dos se extrañaron por tan raro comportamiento, más viniendo de ella. Sophie abrió un portal en el espejo y, ante la preocupación instantánea de la Maiden que la tomó del brazo con fuerza, hizo que en el cristal se reflejase el lugar donde tenía previsto ir.

La cuarta Rozen Maiden le soltó al ver que iría a la casa Sakurada, algo tranquilizante. Sin embargo, la Parte de Alice retrocedió para quedar cara a cara con Souseiseki.

-¿Qué tan grave fue el susto del caballo negro? –Preguntó la de cabello escarlata.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte, Sophie. –Admitió la castaña–. No es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos si estamos juntas.

-¿En serio? ¡A mí sí me dio un susto tremendo! –Agregó Wousisho.

El intercambio de miradas severas entre ambas muñecas incomodó a la ojirosa, quien se limitó a huir por la puerta a la par que gritaba el nombre de Hinaichigo. Por supuesto, la menor creyó que se trataba de otro juego y le restó importancia al por qué de la corrida despavorida.

-Entiendo. Me alegra que sigan aquí… Vivas. –Sonrió la segunda Parte de Alice, yéndose hacia la puerta– Estábamos viendo una película, por si deseas acompañarnos.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza para despejar los malos pensamientos de su mente y decidió ir a ver la película con el resto, ya que manteniéndose acompañada se sentía más segura.

* * *

La séptima y tercera Rozen Maiden dormían juntas en el maletín de la muñeca blanca, un tanto incómodas debido al hecho de que no convivían mucho y el silencio era lo que predominaba. La mañana estaba ya avanzada y los pájaros habían dejado de cantar cuando despertaron. El instinto protector de la Maiden de la Rosa Verde la llevo a dejar atrás sus miedos para inspeccionar que el lugar estuviera despejado y libre de peligro. Luego de inspeccionar la habitación perteneciente a su médium, permitió a la Maiden de la Rosa Blanca salir de su lugar de descanso. Ambas se sentaron en torno a una pequeña mesa que el mismo Zen había hecho para Kirakishou, pero no había sido utilizada hasta ese momento debido a que ninguna de sus hermanas la había acompañado antes. Tanto la mesa como las cuatro sillas que la rodeaban eran blancas, y las patas y espaldares tenían grabados de girasoles. Kirakishou tomó un libro y comenzó a leer. Suiseiseki se sentía horriblemente incómoda por el silencio del lugar. Se preguntó si podría tomar algún libro de la biblioteca de Zen, si habría algo interesante o de su gusto, pero inmediatamente se retractó debido a que sería de mala educación tomar objetos ajenos sin permiso. Kirakishou le lanzó una mirada rápida antes de volver a su libro, y como adivinándole el pensamiento le dijo:

-Si quieres un libro, puedes tomarlo, a Zen no le importaría. Pero… No creo que te interesen las cosas que leemos.

 _Leemos_ se repitió Suiseiseki mentalmente. Hablaba en plural. Se preguntó los intereses que su extraña hermana menor y su misterioso médium podrían tener en común. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y se decidió por crear conversación:

-Esto… No, Gracias. –Sonrió–. Uh, ¿Te gustan… los días soleados?

Kirakishou le lanzó una mirada y volvió al libro.

-Me parecen cotidianos.

-¿Y los días lluviosos?

-En ocasiones me gustan, en otras no.

La sequedad de su hermana la hacía sentir mucho peor. Suiseiseki estuvo a punto de cometer un error cuando de repente fue literalmente _salvada por el espejo_ , ya que el portal al Campo N fue abierto, sobresaltando a ambas Maiden, haciendo que se aproximaran al mismo. Zen lo atravesó y el portal se cerró. Kirakishou se sorprendió y corrió hacia su médium con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Zen! –Chilló, y posteriormente envolvió varias partes del cuerpo del mencionado con sus zarzas blancas, y ella se abrazó a la pierna derecha del ojinaranja– Estaba tan… tan preocupada.

Pero el hombre carecía de expresión en el rostro. No reaccionaba, estaba levemente pálido y su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. El portal del espejo se abrió nuevamente y Wella entró en el lugar. Kirakishou sintió inmediatamente su presencia y Suiseiseki se quedó perpleja al ver a aquella muñeca que desconocía por completo. Su instinto le hizo invocar su espíritu artificial, el cual le otorgó la regadera del Jardinero. Las Maiden estuvieron a punto de atacar, pero fue la voz de Zen quien las detuvo:

-Alto. –Dijo con voz firme.

-¡Tú! –Dijo Kirakishou, colérica, con los ojos aún cristalizados– ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Zen?!

-No le he hecho nada. –Respondió Wella, con serenidad.

-¡Le has lavado el cerebro! –Continuó la rubia. Había una mezcolanza de sentimientos en su interior que hacían que no pudiese controlarse a sí misma– ¡Y pagarás…!

Kirakishou preparó un ataque con sus zarzas, pero éstas fueron envueltas por una intensa luz rosada que fue capaz de desintegrarlas. Y luego, dicha luz la envolvió y paralizó al instante. Su mente fue puesta totalmente en blanco y se quedó tan estática como Zen en cuestión de segundos. Suiseiseki había observado todo esto y estaba aterrada: El poder de aquella muñeca podía percibirse fácilmente en el ambiente, su presencia era algo notorio, había algo inusual con ella y no podía ser explicado. Resolvió que la mejor alternativa era quedarse quieta y tratar de dialogar.

-¿Tú eres…? –Comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo cuando se vio envuelta en la luz rosácea. Su mente quedó en blanco y no pudo entrar en pánico debido a que toda emoción desapareció al tiempo que comenzaba a visualizar una escena:

Wella y Zen se encontraban en un Campo N lleno de nubes rosadas y tallos verdes que crecían de la nada y se extendían verticalmente hasta la nada. Era un lugar con una vibra poco común. Wella pidió a Zen que se sentara en una nube y ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Este es mi Campo N. Lo que estoy por decirte es de inmensa importancia para ti. Necesito de tu total comprensión.

Zen se puso cómodo en la nube en la que se encontraba. Wella procedió:

-Mis hermanos y yo, los _Prisma-Krieger_ o simplemente _Krieger_ , hemos sido creados con la misma misión: Acabar con todas las obras de Rozen y obtener las rosas místicas, de tal modo que quien lo logre, se convertirá en el _Oberste Krieger_ , el más poderoso e invencible guerrero que haya existido.

Zen se sorprendió. No podía creer lo que aquella muñeca le estaba contando. Decidió no interrumpir a su interlocutora, quien hizo una pausa antes de continuar:

-Necesito de tu apoyo y del de todas las muñecas que están de tu lado. Mis hermanos las están buscando para cazarlas y vencerlas, y de esa manera tomar sus rosas místicas. Una vez que una Rosa Mística se une a un Prisma de Vida, no puede volver a separarse puesto que la gema roja es absorbida por la de color arcoíris.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué no intentas cazar a las Rozen Maiden y a las Partes de Alice?

-Porque yo soy diferente. No soy como los otros cinco. Y estoy segura de que, con su apoyo, seremos capaces de detener esta cacería antes de que empeore.

-¿Empeorar? –Dijo Zen, sorprendido– ¿Quieres decir que ya ha comenzado?

-Una de las muñecas está muy cerca de perder su Rosa Mística, lo sé, lo vi en una visión.

Las Rozen Maiden dejaron de estar en trance y volvieron a la normalidad. Estaban paralizadas por la impresión, y por toda la información que acababan de escuchar. Kirakishou no estaba del todo segura, pero la expresión en el rostro de su médium era más que suficiente para saber que Wella no mentía: En algún lugar, alguna de sus hermanas estaba en peligro.

-Ayra… –Dijo Zen, casi en un susurro.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Tale V

**Disclaimer** **y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

 **-** _Lio83261_ : ¡Oh! ¡Genial! Lo van a disfrutar n.n

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : Agradezco a todos por sus amables reviews y constante apoyo a nuestro fic, ¡Todo el amor para ustedes, esperamos que disfruten del capítulo tanto como nosotros! :') ^^ (Y para Kiw-chan, Puede ser que tus dudas se aclaren en capítulos próximos...)

* * *

 **Tale V**

Shinku sentía una extraña sensación de peligro que la mantenía alerta. Pensaba en los extraños eventos que habían acontecido recientemente, y en sus posibles causas; sabía que no era algo bueno y se preguntaba cómo estaban el resto de sus hermanas. Estaba muy meditabunda respecto a lo último debido a que se habían presentado una serie de disturbios que originaron cambios en la amistad y armonía general que compartían todas las creaciones de Rozen, y ello las colocaba en un plano de vulnerabilidad hacia aquello que parecía estar merodeándolas cautelosamente. Shinku, Atashika y Suiseiseki por un lado, Souseiseki y Wousisho por otro, Sophie y Hinaichigo en otro, Ayra y Suigintou, Ceyra y Kanaria, y finalmente Kirakishou y Lio-Yang, quienes se encontraban distantes entre sí y del resto, pero más de lo usual.

Atashika acompañaba a Nori en la cocina y Jun se encontraba en su computadora investigando sobre los Krieger al tiempo que hacía tareas del colegio, lo cual dejaba a la rubia sola en el sofá, viendo un episodio repetido del Detective Kun-Kun, cosa que no la alegraba mucho considerando la constante tensión. Cuando se aburrió lo suficiente, resolvió visitar el cuarto del espejo. Allí encontró viejos muñecos tirados en el suelo. Se sentó frente a un oso de peluche que estaba lleno de polvo, y dándole la espalda al espejo, comenzó a quitarle el polvo al mencionado muñeco. No había un motivo concreto por el que lo hacía, simplemente le llamó la atención y le gustaría saber un poco su historia. Pero sin que se diera cuenta, el portal al campo N se abrió, y una mano salió de allí. Antes de que Shinku pudiera darse cuenta, aquella mano la jaló por su vestido y ella atravesó el portal.

* * *

Mientras la tarde avanzaba, Suigintou se cuestionaba qué hacer: Ayra era la hermana con la que podía contar en cualquier momento, y ya no estaba. No había sido capaz de protegerla ni de defenderla. Por otra parte, se sentía aliviada de que no le hubiera ocurrido nada a Megu, su ex médium. Por un lado, se arrepintió por haber desecho el contrato, se sintió estúpida puesto que tal vez de no haberlo hecho hubiese podido defender a Ayra, pero al notar las pequeñas mejorías de salud de la chica de cabellos negros, cambió su pensar y se sintió hasta cierto punto menos culpable por lo que le ocurrió a la Quinta Parte de Alice.

-¿Sui…Suigintou? –Llamó Megu, despertándose.

-¡Megu! –Voló desde donde estaba hasta la cama de la chica y se sentó a su lado– ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, mi ángel oscuro, gracias. –Sonrió e hizo una pausa– ¿Y Ayra?

Suigintou desvió la mirada. –Ha salido. –Mintió.

-Oh, bueno, espero que…

-Creo que yo también saldré en un rato. –Le cortó. Luego extendió sus alas– Necesito volar un poco.

-Suigintou…

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo, seca, volviendo a mirar a la joven.

-Me gustan mucho las rosas negras, porque me recuerdan a ti. Pero nunca me regalan una, porque dicen que simbolizan la muerte y la tristeza. Sé que es así, pero, me gusta pensar en ti más que en esas cosas. –Sonrió con dulzura.

La primera Rozen Maiden sintió una punzada en el pecho: de ninguna manera esperaba esas palabras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontraba ninguna palabra debido al estado de sorpresa en el que se encontraba. Megu continuó:

-No es necesario que me digas nada. Sólo quería que supieras que… Que eres mi rosa negra, Suigintou. Y Ayra también. Pero… Pero tú eres muy especial para mí.

Suigintou estaba perpleja. Sintió que sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar, por lo que voló hacia la ventana abierta, agradeció a Megu por sus palabras, y se marchó volando sin más.

* * *

Risas y risas podían ser captadas por los vecinos de Mitsu, las muñecas y ella disfrutaban de una gran tarde viendo fotografías tomadas a las Rozen Maiden sin que éstas se diesen cuenta. El trío también tomaba un delicioso té, comían galletas compradas del súper mercado, el comienzo de una velada perfecta que disfrutaban al máximo. No obstante, la Cuarta Parte de Alice quería gritar a el mundo entero el primer besó de la Segunda Maiden, a lo que Kanaria una y otra vez le dedicaba miradas asesinas.

Fue el momento indicado de hacerlo cuando en la cámara de Micchan se reflejó la presencia divertida del muñeco que anteriormente las visitó. La Parte de Alice bostezó un poco, para no levantar sospechas de que se dio cuenta, enseguida se estiró y aceleró el paso hacia la ventana. Riendo malévolamente, exclamó:

-¡Qué alegría! ¡El admirador de Kana está aquí!

Advor, la fotógrafa y la peliverde le miraron confundidos. Ceyra no sabía de qué manera reaccionarían a su comentario, fue más un impulso que acción pensada y razonada. El Segundo Krieger se quedó pálido al darse cuenta de que su _entrada sorpresa_ fue descubierta. Estuvo a punto de huir cuando la médium de la Maiden lo encontró y lo tomó en brazos:

-¡Un muñeco! –Gritó Mitsu, notablemente emocionada, mirando de arriba a abajo a un confundido Advor– ¡Pero qué lindo es! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, amigo? –Sonrió.

-Uh… –Balbuceó Advor. Estaba confundido, paralizado y levemente mareado.

-Se llama Advor, y es un muñeco muy poco común. No fue creado por Rozen. –Se apresuró a decir la muñeca alada, con una sonrisa traviesa, divertida ante la situación.

-¡Pero qué lindo eres! –Dijo Mitsu a Advor, seguido de lo cual chocó su nariz con la de él y comenzó a moverla a ambos lados, como gesto de cariño y ternura; el Krieger seguía en shock– ¿Con que eres el admirador de mi Kana, eh?

Las mejillas de Kanaria se coloraron y ella se apresuró a tomar las tazas y la tetera que se encontraban en la mesa y las llevo hasta la cocina, en donde planeaba estar hasta que _su admirador_ se fuera. No quería verlo, no podía soportar el bochorno.

-Y-yo he v-venido a… –Tartamudeó el muñeco.

-¡Pero qué lindas orejas! –Exclamó Micchan, fascinada con las orejas puntiagudas de Advor y pellizcando una de ellas.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si te tomo una foto con Kanaria? –Sonrió la chica, traviesa, alzando una ceja.

-Y-yo… –Advor se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

-¡Él amaría una foto con Kanaria! –Exclamó Ceyra, muerta de risa, separando en sílabas la palabra 'amaría'.

-¡Iré a por mi cámara! –Dijo Micchan, dejando a Advor de pie en el suelo y corriendo hacia su cámara.

-Parece que he frustrado tus planes de quitarnos nuestras rosas místicas, ¿eh? –Le dijo Ceyra al castaño en forma de burla.

-Yo no me reiría tanto si fuera usted, Ceyra. –Advor se mostraba molesto, con el ceño fruncido– Después de todo, podría quitarle su Rosa Mística justo ahora, si quisiera. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-¡Pero he venido a…!

-A ver a Kanaria. –Ceyra cortó la frase de Advor.

El muñeco desvió su mirada, frustrado. No quería discutir, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Mitsu forcejeaba con Kanaria para hacer que ésta última saliera de la cocina.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Es una foto! Hazlo por mí.

-N-no. ¡No, no, no y no!

-¿Por qué?

-P-porque él… Él es… –Se sonrojó sin darse cuenta– Malo.

-¿Cómo algo tan tierno como él puede ser malo? ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?

-¡Sé lo que digo! –Frunció el ceño e infló sus sonrojadas mejillas, cruzándose de brazos.

De vuelta con Ceyra y Advor, éstos se encontraban en un silencio muy extraño. Ninguno parecía tener intenciones de luchar. Esto confundió a la cuarta Parte de Alice, quien se preguntó mentalmente acerca de las intenciones del Krieger aquella tarde. Decidió romper el silencio:

-Tú… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Advor, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba observando el atardecer a través de la ventana, miró a los ojos a la Parte de Alice antes de contestarle:

-No es de su incumbencia lo que he venido a hacer aquí. Pero, creo que es momento de que me marche.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Ceyra no lograba comprender lo que ocurría.

-Me despido. –Dijo el Krieger, y sin más, salió por la ventana.

-¡Espera!

Ceyra se asomó por la ventana para ver el rumbo que el castaño tomó, para darse cuenta de que había desaparecido por completo.

-Me pregunto cómo hace eso… –Pensaba Ceyra en voz alta– Pero lo que me desconcierta es: Si no vino a luchar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

* * *

Shinku se encontraba en un palacio de cristales de color púrpura que le recordaron a la Maiden impostora, Barasuishou, aquella que había fallecido hace ya bastante tiempo. Era un Campo N que jamás había visto antes. Sobó su cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba sola: En la parte alta de un cristal se encontraba una muñeca rubia de largos cabellos, alas, vestido y botas blancas que parecían brillar debido al contraste con los colores del lugar. La muñeca se giró, y Shinku fue capaz de observar sus ojos rojo sangre, que le recordaron de inmediato a los de Suigintou.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Shinku, valiente, con firmeza en su voz.

La muñeca rio. –Mi nombre es Illumina, soy la primera de los seis Krieger. Un placer conocerle, usted debe ser Shinku, la quinta de las Maiden.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Sé todo lo que debe saberse. –Colocó una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra, cómoda, quedando en una pose muy femenina y decente.

Illumina sonrió. Aquella Krieger parecía muy tranquila, incluso con la guardia baja, lo cual le daba mucha desconfianza a Shinku y la hacía pensar que era un rival poderoso además de sabio, por lo que se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

-Mi madre me ha enseñado todo lo que necesito saber sobre tu padre, sobre todas tus hermanas, incluyendo a las partecitas de esa cosa… ¿Cómo se llama? La disque niña perfecta… –Dijo Illumina, mofándose.

-¡No permitiré que insultes a mi Padre, ni a mis hermanas, ni mucho menos el sueño de ser Alice! –Replicó Shinku, con el ceño fruncido, agresiva.

-¡Eso! –Rio la ojiroja– Y también me habló sobre las rosas místicas, nuestro principal aperitivo.

-¿Aperitivo? –La muñeca de vestido carmesí estaba anonadada, indignada. Detestaba la forma en que se mofaba su interlocutora.

-Me das lástima, Shinku. Quizá debería educarte un poco. Permíteme enseñarte algunas cosas importantes y que estoy segura que no sabes: Primero, los Krieger resguardamos una gema en nuestro interior llamada Prisma de Vida, la cual es mucho más poderosa que la suya. Segundo, el motivo por el que mis hermanos y yo fuimos creados, fue para acabar contigo y todas tus hermanas y devorar sus preciadas Rosas Místicas. De manera que quien logre acabar con las Rozen Maiden, las partes de Alice y el resto de los Prisma-Krieger, se convertirá en el Oberste Krieger, el supremo guerrero. Y un último dato, si una Rosa se une a un Prisma, ésta no podrá volver a separarse. –Sonrió.

-No podrás derrotarnos ni en un millón de años. No permitiré que tomes una sola Rosa Mística. –Gruñó Shinku.

-No soy la única que quiero derrotarlas. Están mis hermanos Advor, Kryssa, Darcel, Wella y Spectre. Todos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por ser el Oberste. No puedo dejar que ninguno de ellos tome ventaja sobre mí, por eso te he traído hasta mi Campo N: ¡Me comeré tu rosa para demostrar que soy la más poderosa de todos!

Una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa roja se dirigió hasta Illumina, pero no lograron impactarla ya que ésta se escudó con un rayo de luz que los desintegró. Shinku gruñó, sabía que derrotarla no iba a ser moco de pavo. Invocó su espíritu artificial el cual le otorgó su bastón. Illumina extendió sus alas y dio un salto desde donde estaba y aterrizó de pie, con elegancia. Las alas desprendieron una enceguecedora luz blanquecina antes de desaparecer. Luego, la Krieger hizo puños con sus manos, los cuales pocos instantes después fueron envueltos en una luz del mismo color, y finalmente formaron dagas. Shinku atacó con otra ráfaga de pétalos, pero las dagas de luz de Illumina eran escudo suficiente.

La rubia ojiroja corrió hacia la Rozen Maiden para hacerle daño. Shinku intentó escudarse con su bastón, pero su rival logró dividirlo a la mitad con un corte limpio. La ojiazul se quedó paralizada mientras su rival, con una sonrisa, se preparaba para su próximo movimiento. Illumina atacó, pero terminó golpeando un espejo que apareció de la nada y le devolvió el golpe, dejándola herida.

-¡Desgraciada! –Chilló, colérica, mientras las dagas de luz desaparecían y colocaba una mano sobre su brazo lastimado.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hermana! –Dijo una sonriente Lio-Yang, quien se encontraba frente a Shinku, detrás del espejo que había creado y que se encontraba intacto.

El espejo se transformó en un portal. Lio-Yang jaló a Shinku del brazo y lo traspasaron juntas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Tale VI

**Disclaimer** **y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261:_... Espero ver reviews donde escriban que les ha gustado tanto como a mí.

 _\- VVDSelmasongs:_ ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! Para compensar la ausencia y recompensar su paciencia, el capítulo es más largo de lo habitual. Esperamos que les guste :)

* * *

 **Tale VI**

El espejo las transportó al territorio de la muñeca cristalera. Shinku se inmutó, estaba al borde de la muerte y una de sus anteriores enemigas la había salvado. La rubia decidió analizar el Campo N de Lio-Yang: seguía igual, con ese aspecto sombrío que lo adornaba y enfermaba a otras. Tras uno que otro suspiro, la Parte de Alice carraspeó la garganta, tomando la atención de una Shinku desvanecida.

-Uy, un _gracias_ bastaría ¿sabes? –Lio abrió un portal.

La Rozen Maiden no tuvo consideración al olvidar que instantes atrás le ayudó con Illumina, muñeca de intenciones desconocidas. Entonces se recargó sobre un árbol gris, perdiéndose en el opaco sol e ignorando la invitación de su hermana para que saliera. Ambas llevaban en secreto luchas sin seriedad y no esperaban enfrentar una donde pusiesen sus vidas en peligro, creían que la pesadilla terminó cuando el Juego Alice fue reiniciado. La sexta rio despreocupada y se acercó a la quinta perezosamente, aunque detestara consolar a alguien, sacó su lado protector hacia ella.

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo has visto que nos derroten? –Sonrió, obligatoriamente–. Si una muere... La mayoría se vengará del culpable.

Los ojos azulinos de Shinku la miraron, seria. –Tú no harías eso, ¿Cierto? Para ti, es mejor que estemos sin Rosas místicas pronto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Preguntó la de cabellos casi transparentes, amable, aunque sintiéndose ofendida.

-¿En verdad crees que olvidé lo que pasó con Ayra? ¿O que alguna de las demás lo hizo? Además, si realmente quisieras integrarte más a la hermandad, lógicamente harías el esfuerzo de acortar la distancia que colocas entre tú y el resto. Dejarías de ser tan… Ermitaña.

Lio-Yang suspiró. –Tienes razón, pero no es tan fácil como lo planteas. Requiere tiempo, y por si no te has dado cuenta, he estado tratando de acortar la distancia entre tú y yo. ¿Y sabes algo? En verdad pensé que lo de Ayra había quedado atrás, perdonado y olvidado. Pero hablas como si tú hubieses sido la víctima. Estoy segura de que ni ella misma me reprocharía tanto lo que ocurrió como lo estás haciendo tú ahora.

-Lamento reprochar. Pero lo que ocurrió fue algo muy duro para todas y…

-Muy bonita la forma en que me agradeces por salvarte Shinku. –Cortó Lio-Yang, y luego se apartó del camino para que Shinku quedase frente al portal.

-Es de mala educación dejar hablando solas a las personas. –Dijo Shinku, mirando a la otra muñeca por el rabillo del ojo.

-También es de mala educación juzgarlas, y creerlas incapaces de cambiar. –Contestó la ojiarcoiris, pasando junto a la rubia, sin mirarla–. De nada. –Suspiró.

La quinta Rozen Maiden imitó el gesto de su hermana y atravesó el portal, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una situación de juegos en la casa de Tomoe se desarrollaba en protagonismo de las muñecas más infantiles que estaban allí. La aclamada carrera de peluches vio su inicio minutos atrás, la meta era formada por unos cuantos listones en la entrada de la residencia. Las dos competidoras, Hinaichigo y Wousisho, escogieron figuras de felpa tiernas: una fresa, y una estrella de mar; la diversión (cosas realmente absurdas a la vista del par de señoritas que esperaban a la ganadora) apenas tocaba su máximo esplendor, pues una tercera muñeca se metió a la carrera cuando iban bajando al primer piso.

La imperativa Suiseiseki entró con ganas, pero no para ganar, sino para incitar a sus hermanas a que le dieran una mano con el reciente plan que inventó. Por azares del destino, la Sexta Rozen Maiden se tomó muy a pecho eso de querer obtener el primer lugar, por lo que decidió deshacerse de la molesta jardinera a como diese lugar. La cruenta lucha entre Hina y Suisei nos dejaba a una Wousisho triste, pues ya no hubo alguien que la tomara en cuenta… ¡Pero eso no importaba! Lo relevante fueron los caprichos, empujones, quejidos y demás que soltaban las Maiden.

-Esto definitivamente no puede seguir así… ¿Cómo haré para que vayamos a ayudar a mi hermana si peleo con esa enana? –Suiseiseki zarandeó su cabeza, concentrándose en penar–. No puedo dejar mi orgu... Es decir, mi viveza en todo para darle el título ganador a Chibi-Ichigo. ¿Dónde está la de hielo cuando la necesitan?

Wousisho, desanimada, llegó con Souseiseki y Sophie y les contó la trágica historia donde la castaña le robaba cruelmente su puesto en la carrera. Algo que la entristeció más, fue notar cómo sus hermanas tampoco le prestaron la minúscula curiosidad luego de decir que Suiseiseki se había colado en el correteo; hasta la portadora de unas tijeras se emocionó, o preocupó mejor dicho, por la repentina venida, ¿cómo estaría Hinaichigo teniendo a la tercera pisándole los talones? La Primera Parte de Alice, sacando humo por las orejas como olla exprés (expresa), tembló de furia hasta soltar un chillido, para ella, descomunal.

Al interesarse por el chillido de Wousisho, la muñeca trueno le regañó con fastidio:

-De verdad que eres una parte de Alice inquieta. ¿No ves que la cosa se puso divertida?

-¡Me molesta que no me den atención! ¡¿Por qué su obsesión con la infantil esa?! –Voceó la rubia pálida, cruzándose de brazos.

Lo único que hicieron las maduras de ese entonces fue mirarse entre sí, antes de soltar una risa controlada. La jardinera menor desabotonó su manda del brazo que le había sido herido, tocando delicadamente las grietas que las dagas de hielo dejaron en él, al mismo tiempo que platicaba en voz baja con Sophie.

Finalmente, se dirigió a la histérica rubia. – ¿Crees que una muñeca capaz de curar cortadas debería de ser mimada? –Wousisho asintió emocionada, dándole una decepción a la jardinera–. Te equivocas.

-¡No seas tonta! –La peli-escarlata abofeteó a la primera–. Supongo que eres la única de nosotras que hace eso, ¡lo que mereces son halagos de Padre ahora mismo! ¿Piensas que es fácil tratar de sanar? ¡Pues no! –Se da la media vuelta, con pucheros–. Tonta y egoísta, la peor de las hermanas favoritas.

Sophie se entretuvo viendo a Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki discutir. Souseiseki volvió a abotonar su manda mientras miraba a Wousisho. Ésta última bufó:

-Te aseguro que no dirías lo mismo si fuese a ti a quien no tomasen en serio. –Dijo, con un tono de voz alto, de tal manera que la segunda Parte captase que el mensaje estaba dirigido hacia ella.

-Tomar…En serio… –Repitió Suiseiseki, pensativa, hasta que recordó el motivo por el que había ido en primer lugar– ¡Eso es! –Dejó a un lado la discusión y se giró para mirar de frente al resto de sus hermanas– ¡Tengo que pedirles que me acompañen, es una emergencia!

-¿Emergencia? –Dijo Sophie, alzando una ceja.

-¡Ayra corre peligro! ¡Necesito que me acompañen a la casa del Chibi-Humano! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Ayra! –Suiseiseki alzaba y sacudía los brazos efusivamente.

-Ayra… –Wousisho rodó los ojos– ¿Dónde están Suigintou y Ceyra? Que ellas se encarguen de ayudarle.

La jardinera mayor se acercó a la rubia pálida y la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla, para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para los conflictos! ¡Dije que es una emergencia! ¡Emergencia! –Separó en sílabas la última palabra para hacer énfasis.

-¡Iré contigo! –Intervino Hinaichigo, entusiasta.

-Yo también voy. –Dijo Sophie, luego de meditarlo durante un minuto de silencio.

-Igual yo. –Añadió la jardinera menor, acercándose a su hermana.

Todas se agruparon junto a la muñeca de vestidos verdes, dejando a la primera Parte de Alice en el lado contrario, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Suiseiseki, expectante– ¿Vendrás con nosotras?

-¡Vamos Wou-Wou! –Animó Hinaichigo, sonriente.

Debido a que la mencionada permanecía en silencio, Sophie decidió intervenir:

-Wousisho, debes ayudar. Estoy segura de que si fueras tú quien peligra, Ayra no lo pensaría dos veces e iría en tu rescate.

La rubia suspiró. –De acuerdo… –Se acercó al grupo– Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. –Dijo para sí misma.

El grupo se dirigió a la habitación de Tomoe y abrieron el portal al Campo N, el cual atravesaron juntas pocos segundos más tarde.

* * *

Al llegar a la residencia Sakurada se encontraron con el resto de sus hermanas, faltando solamente la primera Rozen Maiden y la sexta Parte de Alice. También estaban Jun, Zen, Nori y Wella, la única Krieger que parecía estar de su lado. Ésta última hizo uso de su telepatía para proyectar la misma visión que habían tenido Suiseiseki y Kirakishou, con el objeto de poner al resto de los presentes al tanto de la situación. Las muñecas comentaron por separado las experiencias que habían tenido con los demás Krieger en forma breve. Finalmente, Todos fueron hacia el cuarto del Espejo, donde Wella abrió el portal:

-Presiento que aún estamos a tiempo. –Dijo la muñeca psíquica– ¡Debemos darnos prisa para poder salvar a su hermana!

Dicho eso, todas atravesaron el espejo una por una, y finalmente lo hicieron Zen y Jun.

El Campo N tenía un aspecto gótico: Era el interior de algún templo lleno de vitrales que lucían imágenes de rosas, enredaderas, dragones, guerreros y damiselas; también habían estatuas cerca de las paredes y pilares. El lugar estaba iluminado por la luz lunar que se filtraba a través de los vidrios, además de varios candelabros con velas, algunas encendidas por llamas comunes y otras por unas de color púrpura. A pesar de la presencia de la gran cantidad de objetos luminiscentes, el ambiente era frío. En el centro del templo había una jaula (similar a las de las aves) que colgaba del techo y en su interior se encontraba aprisionada la quinta Parte de Alice, quien ya había hecho todo su esfuerzo por escapar, sin éxito. Levitando junto a la jaula, se encontraba Darcel, quien miraba sonriente a Ayra como un depredador a su presa. Uno de los vitrales se iluminó y apareció la muñeca que había sido avistada por Sophie, quien llevaba por nombre Kryssa y era la tercera de los seis Krieger. Ayra se alarmó ante la presencia de la muñeca rubia pálida con listones envolviendo muchas partes de su cuerpo.

-Es bueno saber que has aceptado la invitación a la cena, Kryssa.

-Es un placer para mí, hermano. –Colocó su mano en uno de los barrotes de la jaula, y giró la cabeza de tal modo que pudiese ver a Ayra directamente a los ojos. Ésta última se encontraba en un rincón, asustada– ¿Es esta Shinku, de la que tanto hablaba nuestra madre?

-No. –Respondió Darcel, negando con la cabeza– Pero me llamó la atención el anillo que porta. –Apuntó a la mano de la prisionera– Podría serme muy útil.

Las vendas que envolvían los ojos de la Krieger se desvanecieron, permitiendo revelar sus ojos cafés. –Creí que ibas a compartirla. –Dijo, mirando a su hermano.

-Te he invitado para que presencies cómo me deleito con la rosa mística de esta señorita, ¡No para dártela! Busca tu propia presa, si tan desesperada estás por un aperitivo.

Otro vitral se iluminó, y aparecieron Wella, las hermanas de Ayra y los humanos. Simultáneamente otros tres vitrales se iluminaron; De uno apareció Suigintou, de otro Illumina y de otro Advor, quien fue capaz de mantenerse oculto de forma tal que no se notase su presencia.

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí: Una reunión familiar! –Exclamó sonriente la primera Krieger, para hacerse notar, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados.

-¡Illumina! –Gruñó Darcel, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada dirigida hacia la muñeca ángel.

-¡Y miren nada más quién decidió aparecerse: Nuestra hermanita Wella! –Rió la de vestimentas blancas.

-¡Y trajo comida! –Dijo Kryssa, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, mirando a las creaciones de Rozen agrupadas detrás de la peliverde.

-Admito que me sorprende verlos a todos ustedes aquí, pero es momento de terminar con esto. –Dijo Wella, extendiendo los brazos frente a sí, y sus manos comenzaron a irradiar la luz rosácea típica de sus poderes.

-¿Vas a luchar? ¿Contra mí? –Sonrió Illumina.

-Contra ustedes tres.

-¿Piensas que puedes contra todos? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Mi campo N está lleno de adversarios que debes vencer tú sola. –Intervino Darcel.

-No estoy sola. Todas ellas están de mi lado. –Contestó Wella, valiente, haciendo referencia al grupo detrás de ella.

-¿Te has aliado con las de Rozen? ¡Eso es repugnante! –Dijo Kryssa, asqueada– ¡Además de que no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué estás con ellas, si has sido creada para acabar con su existencia al igual que nosotros?

-Porque Alice no tiene nada que ver con el Oberste Krieger.

-¡Te equivocas! –Respondieron sus tres hermanos, al unísono.

-Creí que eras la más inteligente de nosotros, Wella. ¡Qué decepcionante es que digas eso! –Dijo Kryssa, burlándose.

-Me parece que lo mejor será que acabemos contigo y luego con las Maiden y Partes. –Dijo Darcel, poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Estás lista, hermanita? –Preguntó Illumina a Wella, haciendo aparecer sus dagas de luz.

Todas las creaciones de Rozen estaban en guardia, listas para la batalla. Muchas de ellas preguntándose internamente si lograrían salir vivas de aquel Campo N y con Ayra a salvo.

Pocos instantes después, cortinas de humo tóxico comenzaron a esparcirse por el Campo N. Wella creó un campo de fuerza en forma de burbuja que fue capaz de escudar a todo el grupo. Illumina y Kryssa se dispusieron a atacar la protección, golpeando con dagas de luz y listones, respectivamente. Todas las Maiden y Partes estaban asustadas, inmóviles, contemplando la escena aún sin poder creer que la batalla había comenzado.

-¡El campo no resistirá por mucho tiempo! ¡Deben estar listas para luchar en cualquier momento! –Advirtió Wella, pudiendo percibir las emociones del grupo al que estaba protegiendo.

Una por una, las Rozen Maiden invocaron sus espíritus artificiales para ayudarles en la pelea. El anillo de Jun comenzó a brillar con fuerza, y de igual modo lo hizo el collar que Zen poseía.

Repentinamente, el campo de fuerza se rompió. Kryssa comenzó a golpear a Wella con puñetazos al tiempo que la envolvía y azotaba con sus listones; la peliverde no podía hacer nada sino aguantar debido a que mucho de su poder había sido usado para crear el escudo y debía esperar un tiempo para recuperarse. Illumina, por su parte, se dirigió corriendo hacia Shinku para cortarla a la mitad como casi había logrado en su propio Campo N, pero se vió frustrada por las zarzas metálicas de Atashika, que brotaron de la tierra y protegieron a la muñeca carmesí del impacto. Suiseiseki hizo que una planta de tallo grueso brotara y la manipuló de tal forma que pudiese impactar a la Krieger ojiroja, pero ésta última fue capaz de impedir daños al desintegrar la planta con un rayo de luz. Pétalos de rosas rojas se esparcieron por todo el sitio y comenzaron a impactar a todos los enemigos, lo cual había sido obra de Shinku. Aun así, el daño no fue suficiente para hacer que alguno se debilitase. Hinaichigo y Sophie se dirigieron hacia Kryssa y Wella, para ayudar a la peliverde. La muñeca fresa azotaba a la rubia pálida con enredaderas mientras la parte de Alice hacía lo mismo con pequeños rayos que eran capaces de desintegrar los listones de la enemiga; sin embargo, muchos otros listones blancos aparecían, envolvían y azotaban a ambas creaciones de Rozen. Souseiseki, Wousisho y Kanaria se dispusieron a ayudar a la sexta Maiden y a la segunda Parte mientras Ceyra enfrentaba a Darcel por su cuenta. Llamaradas rojas y púrpuras eran disparadas y estaban por todos lados, algunos comenzando a incendiar algunos objetos de madera que se encontraban en el Campo N. Algunas quemaduras podían apreciarse en las manos y brazos tanto de la Parte como del Krieger, pero la lucha aún se encontraba lejos de determinar un triunfador. Kirakishou se quedó con Zen y Jun para protegerlos y para asegurar que la transmisión de energía hacia sus hermanas no se vería interrumpida. Suigintou aprovechó la conmoción para acercarse a la jaula de Ayra.

-¡Suigintou! ¡Estás aquí! –Exclamó la pelinegra, de tal forma que solo ella y su hermana fuesen capaces de escuchar.

-Te sacaré de aquí, Ayra. –Aseguró, invocando su espíritu artificial el cual le otorgó su espada.

Suigintou comenzó a golpear frenéticamente los barrotes de la celda, logrando cortes en los barrotes que poco a poco rozaban la libertad de su hermana.

-Suigintou… –No pudo evitar susurrar Shinku, en plena pelea contra Illumina.

-¿Ah? –Dijo la Krieger, y con el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de darse cuenta de la presencia de la Maiden que se encontraba tratando de liberar a la prisionera. – ¡Darcel! ¡Quieren quitarte a tu presa! –Exclamó hacia su hermano, con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, sin dejar de luchar contra las otras muñecas.

Darcel, quien en aquél momento se encontraba en un forcejeo con Ceyra, le escupió una cortina de humo tóxico directamente en la cara lo cual la dejó aturdida. Al ver que estaba vulnerable, el cuarto Krieger aprovechó la oportunidad que tuvo para despachar a la Parte de Alice: La golpeó con sus alas y luego la empujó lejos, haciendo que impactara contra la pared de mármol del templo, y de allí cayera al suelo, debilitada. Posteriormente, voló rápidamente hacia el área de la jaula donde se encontraban su prisionera y una valiente rescatista, tratando de ponerla en libertad. Al llegar, atacó a Suigintou con una llamarada púrpura por la espalda antes de que Ayra siquiera pudiese advertirle. La Maiden lanzó su espada dentro de la jaula antes de que el Krieger lograse terminar con el ataque y ella comenzara a caer al suelo.

-¡Suigintou! –Gritó Ayra.

-¡Suigintou! –Gritó también Jun, sin poder contenerse, impotente ante la batalla.

El muñeco ojiazul dejó que la Maiden se golpeara contra el piso de mármol, para luego descender hacia ella. Mientras esto ocurría, Ayra tomó la espada de su hermana y continuó realizando cortes en los barrotes, esta vez desde adentro de la celda.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Creías que serías la heroína del día, que lograrías que tu hermana escapase de mis garras? –Preguntó Darcel a Suigintou, con una ceja elevada, cuando estuvo parado frente a ella.

-No importa… Lo que digas… Yo haría lo que fuera… Por salvar a… Ayra… –Jadeó con dificultad y dolor, hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

Mientras aquella escena se llevaba a cabo, seis muñecas iban perdiendo la batalla ante Kryssa, cuya imagen recordaba a un pulpo con cien tentáculos, con la diferencia de que la Krieger poseía listones que parecían multiplicarse a medida que uno se desintegraba.

-¡Ríndanse ahora y denme sus Rosas Místicas voluntariamente, prometo no desbaratar sus cuerpos si lo hacen! –Dijo la rubia pálida de ojos cafés.

-¡Nunca! –Dijo Wousisho, quien había logrado zafarse del agarre y se disponía atacar con una espada de hielo creada gracias a sus poderes.

Pero para su sorpresa, una gran cantidad de listones comenzaron a enredarse de tal manera que tomaron forma de taladro, y traspasaron el pecho de la desprevenida parte de Alice a una velocidad incalculable.

-¡Wousisho! –Gritaron Sophie y Souseiseki al unísono.

Kryssa lanzó a todas las muñecas que tenía atrapadas en direcciones al azar, alejándolas y haciendo que quedaran aturdidas en el piso por el golpe. Finalmente, apartó el taladro de listones del cuerpo de Wousisho, quien cayó al suelo con un gran agujero en su pecho. La rosa mística en forma de Espíritu de Rosa Azul salió del cuerpo de su original portadora y empezó a revolotear por el lugar, captando la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Zen lloraba en silencio desde donde se encontraba.

La tercera Prisma Krieger soltó una risa sádica ante lo que había hecho: Había acabado con una muñeca creada por Rozen antes que todos sus hermanos, había conseguido matar a su propia presa, y se encontraba a punto de reclamar la recompensa. Se preparó para devorar la rosa mística en cuanto estaba por pasar en frente de ella. No obstante, Sophie logró incorporarse rápidamente y colocando sus brazos frente a sí, liberó toda su furia y dolor a través de sus poderes atacando con un relámpago descomunal que por un momento iluminó todo el Campo N y logró impactar a Kryssa, causándole mucho daño y lanzándola hasta la pared del sitio que se encontraba envuelta en sombras. La rosa mística de Wousisho seguía flotando libremente y Sophie corrió hacia ella para poder acogerla en su cuerpo, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que al estar frente a la gema, ésta siguió revoloteando hasta llegar a Souseiseki, quien se acababa de poner de pie. La muñeca de cabello rojo escarlata estaba boquiabierta, se sentía sorprendida y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho mientras observaba a la jardinera menor absorbiendo la rosa mística en forma de Espíritu de Rosa Azul que le pertenecía a Wousisho, aquella muñeca que había sido su hermana y mejor amiga por mucho más tiempo que cualquier otra.

 _Wousisho le confió su rosa mística a Souseiseki, y no a mí…_ Pensó, y no pudo evitar llorar. Lloraba por la decepción, por el dolor y por la rabia que se encontraba en su interior, sin importar que todos la estuviesen mirando. Se sentía mal y no tenía intenciones de ocultarlo, lo cual era algo muy raro en ella. Sophie miró a Souseiseki con el ceño fruncido, y luego apartó la mirada, mientras la castaña solo se quedó de pie y le miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Por otro lado, Ayra logró romper los barrotes y escapar de la jaula mientras todos se encontraban aún sorprendidos debido al trueno de Sophie. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Suigintou se encontraba desmayada en brazos de Darcel, quien la miraba con una expresión seria en el rostro. Se dispuso a atacar con una ráfaga de viento, de tal forma que el Krieger soltase a su hermana, pero fue inútil. Uno de los vitrales comenzó a irradiar luz, lo cual significaba que un portal había sido abierto. Darcel se apresuró a volar hacia el portal, llevándose a su rehén al atravesarlo. Instantes después, Ayra voló tras él; se giró unos instantes para ver a Ceyra debilitada en el suelo. _Te prometo que estaré bien, que saldré viva de esto y traeré de vuelta a Suigintou_ , pensó, y luego se volvió y atravesó el portal.

Shinku se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y corrió hacia el portal. Illumina se dispuso a atacarle con sus dagas de luz para quitarle su rosa mística mientras estaba de espaldas y no podía defenderse, pero las zarzas metálicas de Atashika se lo impidieron. Shinku se volteó y se dio cuenta que la tercera Parte de Alice la había escudado.

-¡Rápido! ¡Antes de que se cierre! –Exclamó la muñeca de ojos dorados– ¡Debes ayudar a Ayra y salvar a Suigintou!

-Pero…

-¡Está bien, tengo todo bajo control! ¡Apresúrate!

Shinku agradeció con la mirada y atravesó el portal justo a tiempo. Pocos segundos después, éste se cerró.

Luego, LaPlace hizo su aparición en el centro del templo y con su bastón, golpeó el suelo de mármol. Simultáneamente todos los vitrales comenzaron a irradiar luz de distintos colores entre sí. Toda la atención estaba puesta LaPlace en aquél momento, y por ello aprovechó a decir:

-Dos juegos pueden llevarse a cabo en la misma cancha, pero no deben interferir entre sí. Pues si eso pasa, uno de los dos estará arruinado y no tendrá final: será cancelado y no tendrá vencedor. Son libres de marcharse a donde deseen, la primera ronda ha concluido.

Illumina hizo aparecer sus alas y se marchó atravesando un portal. Kryssa se incorporó y, con dificultad, fue capaz de atravesar el pasadizo más cercano a ella. Kanaria fue atrapada en una cuerda formada por una serie de trapos de colores entrelazados y fue jalada rápidamente hacia otro vitral. Souseiseki corrió tras ella para auxiliarla, y su hermana gemela imitó el gesto. Sophie tomó el cuerpo de Wousisho en sus brazos, y Kirakishou envolvió a Ceyra con sus zarzas. El grupo se reunió en torno a los médiums:

-Shinku y Ayra se fueron tras Darcel… Solas. –Dijo Jun, preocupado.

-Y Las jardineras fueron tras Kanaria, aunque no entiendo por qué fue hacia un portal ella sola. –Intervino Zen.

-Ella no lo hizo voluntariamente, la arrastraron hasta él. –Dijo Kirakishou.

-Pero… ¿Quién? –Preguntó Hinaichigo.

-Quizás fue Advor. –Respondió Wella– Es la clase de cosas que él hace: Permanecer oculto y lejos de peligro, evitar a toda costa los combates y tomar a la presa más desprevenida.

-Pobre Kanaria… –Dijo Hinaichigo.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? ¿Cruzarnos de brazos? –Se impacientó Jun.

-Conserva la calma. –Pidió Zen.

-Zen, Kirakishou y yo idearemos un plan. También nos llevaremos a Ceyra para curar sus heridas. Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran hasta nuevo aviso, lo más importante es que permanezcan con vida, hay una serie de cosas que me preocupan… –Dijo Wella, haciendo un gesto hacia Kirakishou y Zen para que la siguieran hacia un vitral.

-¡Wella, espera! ¿Qué hay de Shinku, Ayra y Suigintou? ¿Y de las gemelas, y Kanaria? –Exclamó Jun, preocupado.

-Ellas decidieron luchar… –Wella se volteó para mirar a Jun a los ojos– Solo podemos esperar a que regresen.

-¿Y qué pasa si…?

Wella se giró nuevamente. –En ese caso –Cortó– Habrá que luchar el doble para mantener a salvo a las demás. –Atravesó el portal, y detrás de ella lo hicieron Zen y la séptima Rozen Maiden, quien llevaba consigo a la Parte de Alice de cabello blanco.

Atashika tomó la mano de Jun y la apretó fuerte. El joven la miró y ella le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Hinaichigo y Sophie se despidieron, y luego atravesaron un pasadizo, llevando consigo el cuerpo de la rubia pálida que había perdido su rosa mística durante la batalla. Finalmente, Atashika y Jun atravesaron juntos el último vitral que irradiaba luz en todo el templo, el cual se sumergió en oscuridad apenas el último portal se cerró.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	7. Tale VII

**Disclaimer** **y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261_ : Awww, Advor *O* ¡Ojalá disfruten y gracias!

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : Capítulo con AdvorxKanaria :$ Gracias por su fiel apoyo, todo el amor, ¡y que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

 **Tale VII**

Kanaria se encontraba dormida; Periódicamente sentía algo suave tocando su nariz, lo cual le producía una sensación de fastidio. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que aquella sensación se reiteraba constantemente, se despertó enfadada, pero rápidamente cambió a estar sorprendida al darse cuenta de los brillantes ojos violetas que la contemplaban detenidamente. El castaño tenía una sonrisa tonta adornándole el rostro, se había quitado el gorro que siempre llevaba puesto y eso dejaba ver la textura irresistiblemente lisa de su cabellera. Lo miró con más detalle: Sus orejas puntiagudas, su nariz perfilada, su traje notablemente limpio, su corbata dorada y sus guantes del mismo color. Se dio cuenta también de que en una de sus manos sostenía una pluma blanca, ése era el objeto que había usado para despertarla. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, sino que estaba frente a Advor: Aquél misterioso Krieger que le había robado un beso, quien había demostrado tener un extraño interés en ella. Ceyra se había dado cuenta de ello y por eso lo llamó _su fan_ cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ello le incomodaba, pero la verdad era que en el fondo se encontraba confundida: Aquél beso era el primero que le habían dado, y se había sentido muy bien aunque se lo hubiese dado un _chico malo._ La segunda Rozen Maiden sacudió su cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos y se alejó del muñeco, prestando más atención a los alrededores.

El Campo N era bastante montañoso, abundaba la neblina y había enredaderas, árboles y arbustos distribuidos por todo el lugar. Ellos se encontraban cerca de la entrada a una cueva iluminada por una fogata. La temperatura era baja y la vista tenía una belleza única: La luna llena iluminaba románticamente en el cielo, y poseía el mismo color dorado de la corbata de Advor. También podían divisarse muchas montañas, cubiertas de neblina hasta la mitad. La doncella estaba sorprendida ya que no había visto nada como aquello hasta ese momento.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó el segundo Krieger. La sonrisa en su rostro pudo escucharse en su voz.

-Sí… Pero… Estamos a mucha altura, ¿verdad?

-A mitad de la montaña más alta. Es mi lugar favorito, siempre vengo aquí a deleitarme con esta vista… –Guardó silencio un momento– Y ahora estoy muy feliz de que en este momento la disfrutas tanto como yo.

Kanaria se acercó un poco al borde, alejándose más de su interlocutor.

-¿Por qué te apartas? –Preguntó el castaño, acercándose.

 **-** No te acerques, por favor. –Dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Advor se detuviera, y él hizo lo propio.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a ti?

-¡P-Porque no! ¡Tú eres malo!

-¿Eso crees?

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Sonrió, con ironía– Un muñeco que me arrastró hasta un Campo N, que me durmió sin que me diese cuenta y que quiere mi rosa mística y las de mis hermanas ¿No es malvado? Soy la más brillante de las Rozen Maiden… Aunque no siempre me tomen en serio.

-¿Cómo sabes que eres la más brillante?

-Mi padre me lo dijo… Dijo que era la única de las Rozen Maiden que sabía aprovechar al máximo el poder de su rosa mística, y que eso me hacía la más brillante. Pero con el paso del tiempo, perdí mi técnica y ahora no soy tan habilidosa como solía ser… –Miró a la luna– Perdí mi talento.

-El talento nunca se pierde. Puede ser que no te desempeñes como en algún momento lo hiciste, pero con práctica y determinación, serás capaz de superarte a ti misma y ser incluso mejor de lo que eras.

-Gracias… –Lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Ves? No soy tan malo. –Dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Kanaria guardó silencio unos instantes. –Decirme un par de cosas bonitas no hace que dejes de ser malo por dentro. Son tus intenciones.

-¿Estás segura de que conoces mis intenciones? ¿O por lo menos mis intenciones contigo?

-Totalmente. –Desvió la mirada hacia las montañas lejanas, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Advor se acercó a ella. –Observa. –Le mostró la pluma blanca, que ahora se encontraba en la palma de su mano.

-¿Qué tiene la pluma?

El muñeco de ojos violeta empuñó su mano, luego de unos instantes la abrió y dejó ver una pequeña rosa amarilla. –Es para ti.

Kanaria tomó la rosa e hizo una mueca. –No entiendo. ¿Convertiste la pluma en una rosa?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo?

-Magia.

-¿Entonces eres un mago?

-Exacto, soy un muñeco mago. Esos son mis poderes. Puedo hacer posible lo inimaginable.

Kanaria se mostraba seria. A pesar de que en su interior se sentía maravillada y enternecida, decidió permanecer firme y decidida a no cambiar de parecer en cuanto al Krieger junto a ella.

-¿Ahora lo ves? –Dijo Advor, al no recibir respuesta– ¿Aún crees que mis intenciones son malas?

-No voy a cambiar de parecer. –Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y a punto de tirar la pequeña rosa al vacío.

-¿Sabes algo? Si en verdad quisiera hacerte daño, y si lo único que quisiera de ti fuera tu rosa mística, podría haber convertido la pluma en una daga y habértela clavado en el pecho. Pero no lo hice. Si eres tan brillante como dices, deberías haberte dado cuenta. –Dijo, poniéndose de pie y entrando a la cueva.

Kanaria se dio cuenta de que lo que Advor decía era cierto, por lo que decidió quedarse con la rosa. La colocó en su cabello y procedió a entrar a la cueva. El castaño estaba sentado frente a la fogata, con la mirada perdida en el fuego. La peliverde se sentó cerca, sintiéndose incómoda por lo que acababa de pasar. No pudo contener la duda y preguntó:

-Si no quieres mi rosa mística, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Puede ser que lo averigües pronto. –Contestó, sin mirarla.

-Por eso estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Advor la miró. No dijo nada, pero dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro al notar que la doncella se había colocado la rosa amarilla en el cabello.

-Tenía miedo… –Dijo el Krieger.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que te sucediera algo… Ya sabes, en el Campo N de Darcel…

Kanaria juntó sus labios en una línea recta.

-Por eso te arrastré hasta este lugar. –Prosiguió el muñeco– Nada te ocurrirá mientras estés aquí.

-¿Estamos en tu Campo N?

-No. Pero éste lugar es un buen refugio. Lo encontré por casualidad mientras intentaba huir de mi destino, y desde entonces me encuentro más frecuentemente aquí que incluso en mi propio Campo N.

-¿Huir de tu destino? –Kanaria alzó una ceja.

-Fue por eso que fui a casa de tu médium la última vez… Fui a buscarte para traerte hasta acá.

-No entiendo bien lo que sucede. –Cubrió sus ojos con una mano, confundida.

-Kanaria… –Advor colocó una mano sobre la mano libre de la muñeca de vestimentas amarillas– No quiero tener que tomar tu rosa mística, ni las de las demás Rozen Maiden o Partes de Alice porque no me parece correcto, y tampoco tengo interés en convertirme en el Oberste. A eso me refería con _huir de mi destino_. Y fui a buscarte porque sé que es inevitable que esta cacería siga su curso, y porque sé que mis hermanos no piensan de la misma forma que yo. No quiero que te pase nada, Kanaria…

La segunda Rozen Maiden estaba alterada, se sentía estresada e incluso sofocada. Se soltó el agarre del Krieger y mirándolo a los ojos exclamó:

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? ¿Por qué tu afán en protegerme?

Advor se acercó a ella y le dio un beso largo y suave en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba.

-Creo que esa es razón suficiente… –Dijo él, separándose.

Cercano al pie de la misma montaña, por un río caudaloso, las gemelas jardineras se hallaban en una búsqueda que no parecía finalizar. Souseiseki buscaba con desesperación a Kanaria, mientras la otra simplemente se dedicaba a observar sus alrededores. ¿Cómo fue que Suiseiseki perdió los aires de inquietud por la seguridad de sus hermanas? Estaba implorando ayuda horas atrás y de repente la mención de peligro le parece poca cosa.

-Esto me va a matar…

La mayor de las dos se recargó cansada en una roca, suspirando y respirando como si fuera a fallecer ahí. Tiempo después, comenzó a quejarse de sus zapatos, señalando como única culpable a la tonta de la muñeca musical. Ante la exageración de su melliza, la portadora de las tijeras del jardinero rodó los ojos y susurró algunas palabras impropias de ella:

-Yo te mataré si no te mueves.

-¡Souseiseki! —Regañó la tercera—. ¿Qué son esas maneras de decir tus sentimientos? ¿¡Y por qué me quieres matar!? ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Te contagiaron algo?

-Si te quisiera asesinar, ya lo habría hecho —Souseiseki alzó la vista, captando humo salir de la cima—. Allá está Kanaria…

-Sí, sí ¿por qué no vamos a avisarle a las demás del fantástico descubrimiento? —El sarcasmo en su petición era más que obvio.

La castaña recibió un jalón de oreja. Por supuesto, se puso a gritar y reprochar sobre la extraña actitud de la Cuarta Rozen Maiden; pero para ésta, con cara seria y voz decaída, explicó que también estaba fatigada y eso no impedía querer salvar a la peli-verde. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el silencio se rompió por una risa desconsiderada de Suiseiseki, burlándose de las tonterías dichas.

-Lo más seguro es que ya haya muerto si se la llevó alguno de esos muñecos, ¿sabes? No es por ser pesimista —con su regadera, echó agua a las plantas—. ¿Por qué no ha aparecido alguien declarándonos la lucha, eh? Ella está bien, mejor de lo que estaría yo.

Arqueando una ceja, la menor cuestionó.

-¿Tienes miedo de ir?

Dejando de regar, la mayor contestó:

-¿Miedo? En lo absoluto.

Una planta de tallo grueso comenzó a crecer. En cuestión de instantes se hizo lo suficientemente alta como para llegar hasta el lugar del que provenía el humo.

-Ahora simplemente debo manipularlo un poco y…

La muñeca de la rosa verde se vio interrumpida por un sonido que captó su atención. Se puso alerta, debido a que la oscuridad del ambiente representaba una clara desventaja.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Preguntó.

Souseiseki invocó su espíritu artificial el cual le otorgó las tijeras del jardinero. Y colocándose en guardia, contestó:

-No, pero… Puedo ver algo acercándose. –Usó las tijeras para señalar– Por allá.

Suiseiseki siguió la dirección que indicaba su hermana y se encontró con la figura de una criatura alta con ojos de un intenso color rojo que de algún modo creaba luz en la oscuridad.

-Creo que ya he visto esa cosa antes… Con Wousisho… –Susurró la castaña menor– Eso es…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la criatura se había difuminado en una cortina de humo negra que se arrastró velozmente hacia donde estaban las Maiden, para nuevamente unificarse y tomar la forma de un caballo. La bestia relinchó colocándose en dos patas, y luego miró amenazante a las gemelas. Ello fue suficiente para arrancar un grito ensordecedor a la jardinera mayor.

-¡Auxilio! –Gritó.

Souseiseki se dispuso a atacar, pero el caballo la golpeó con una de sus patas delanteras y la mandó lejos. Posteriormente comenzó a acercarse a la asustada Suiseiseki, quien no pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad, siendo perseguida por la oscura criatura. Mientras tanto, en la cueva, Advor y Kanaria se habían dado cuenta del grito:

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó el Krieger, sorprendido– Creí que éramos los únicos en este Campo N.

-Al parecer no… –Dijo Kanaria, girando la mirada hacia el valle– Esa es la voz de Suiseiseki, ¡Seguro ha venido por mí!

-Sí, pero algo debe estar ocurriendo allá abajo para que manifieste su presencia de ese modo.

Kanaria volvió su mirada hacia el castaño. – ¡Debemos ir a ayudarla!

-No, yo iré. Tú te quedas. –Dijo Advor, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al borde del risco.

-¿Por qué? –Refunfuñó– ¿Crees que soy débil? –Arqueó una ceja, indignada.

-No. Pero como intenté hacerte entender antes: No quiero que te pase nada.

Kanaria sonrió con ironía. – ¿Y crees que dejándome aquí sola no me ocurrirá nada?

-Tengo un trébol bajo la manga. –Dijo, sacando un trébol de cuatro hojas de su manga.

-¿Y eso me mantendrá a salvo?

Advor sopló el trébol y luego lo lanzó hacia la entrada de la cueva, la cual quedó camuflada por una espinosa enredadera que apareció repentinamente y la cubrió en su totalidad.

-Quizá por algo de tiempo. El suficiente como para que grites igual de fuerte que tu hermana y yo pueda venir a ayudarte. –Contestó el muñeco mago, sonriente, para luego saltar hacia el valle.

Kanaria se quedó estupefacta mirando la enredadera. La tocó y se pinchó un dedo, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de que no era una ilusión.

-Realmente es un mago… –Pensó en voz alta– Y ahora no sé si soy su protegida, o su prisionera.

La peliverde se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la fogata para sentir el calor irradiado por la misma mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, el segundo Krieger se encontró con una muñeca de vestimentas azules y sombrero, tirada en el suelo no muy lejos del río, aferrándose fuerte a su arma: Unas tijeras doradas.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, agachándose y tomando la mano libre de la chica.

Ella se incorporó, se soltó del agarre y miró al castaño. – ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

-El segundo de los seis Krieger, Advor, el mago. Tú, ¿Quién eres?

La muñeca se incorporó y se apartó, apuntando a su interlocutor con su arma:

-Souseiseki, la cuarta de las siete Rozen Maiden. Así que eres uno de ellos, ¿Eh?

-Sí, soy uno de ellos… Y escuché a alguien pidiendo ayuda. ¿Fuiste tú?

La Maiden atacó con sus tijeras intentando hacer daño al Krieger, quien evadió el golpe justo a tiempo y se apartó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No te hagas el que no entiende. Sé lo que quieres, y no dejaré que me hagas lo mismo que una de los tuyos le hizo a Wousisho. –Apuntó nuevamente con las tijeras.

Suiseiseki gritó nuevamente. Su alarido pudo ser escuchado por ambos castaños, quienes se giraron para encontrarse con la muñeca corriendo hacia ellos, siendo seguida muy de cerca por la bestia ojiroja.

-¡Suiseiseki! –Exclamó la jardinera menor, aferrándose a su arma, sin dejar de apuntar a Advor.

-Yo que tú no me preocuparía por mí… Sino por él… -Dijo el castaño.

-¿Él? –Souseiseki se volvió para mirarlo nuevamente– ¿A qué te refieres?

Suiseiseki llegó corriendo y escondiéndose detrás de Souseiseki, quien a su vez se giró para apuntar a la criatura que se había detenido y se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos.

-Es una desdicha volver a verte, después de tanto tiempo. –Dijo Advor al caballo.

Las gemelas se mostraban mudas, una por el miedo y la otra por la confusión, pero no por ello la última dejó de estar en guardia y dispuesta a proteger a su hermana. El caballo relinchó, antes de difuminarse y luego tomar forma humanoide, como la sombra de un niño pequeño, con los mismos ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

-¿Por qué hablas así de mí, hermano? –Dijo la sombra, cuya voz efectivamente era la de un infante.

-Deja de querer irradiar inocencia, Spectre, quizás ellas no sepan quién eres, pero yo sí. Y sé que estabas jugando, pero el juego acaba aquí. Lárgate o lo lamentarás. –Dijo Advor con seriedad.

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme, hermano? –Preguntó el niño, soltando una risita traviesa.

-No te tengo miedo. –Dio un paso al frente, a lo que el niño retrocedió un paso.

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar! –Exclamó el niño, con rebeldía.

-Apártense. –Advirtió el castaño a las Maiden tras de sí.

La cuarta no retrocedió, pero sí que empujó a su hermana. Souseiseki se puso en guardia con sus tijeras listas. Por hoy, el Krieger sería el que controlara la situación.

-N-No entiendo n-nada S-Souseiseki… –Dijo Suiseiseki, con la voz temblorosa.

-¡No! –Exclamó Advor– ¡No debes demostrar miedo!

El niño comenzó a reír con mayor fuerza, acrecentando su tamaño. Posteriormente, unas cortinas de humo negro tomaron forma de cuervos, y al cabo de unos instantes las gemelas y el segundo Krieger se vieron rodeados por una parvada entera de dichas aves.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Souseiseki.

-Spectre va a jugar con nosotros... –Contestó Advor, poniéndose en guardia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Tale VIII

**Disclaimer** **y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261_ : ¡Felices fiestas!

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : De antemano pido disculpas a los lectores por no actualizar desde hace un buen rato y también por lo relativamente corto del capítulo; Algunas circunstancias me impedían accesar al computador. En fin, ¡Felices fiestas para todos/as!

* * *

 **Tale VIII**

Los cuervos volaban trazando círculos en el aire alrededor de los tres muñecos castaños. El infante, que ahora había acrecentado su altura y grosor, se reía con sadismo y una voz mucho más grave que la que poseía hace tan solo minutos.

Sin previo aviso, los cuervos comenzaron a planear hacia abajo con sus afilados picos apuntando hacia el frente para atacar. Algunos impactaban y luego planeaban hacia arriba para luego dar la vuelta e impactar nuevamente, otros comenzaban a arañar las vestimentas y extremidades de las Maiden y el Krieger luego del primer picotazo, y otros simplemente se aferraban a los mencionados y picoteaban tan fuerte como podían. Suiseiseki gritaba de horror, y Souseiseki por el dolor; Los castaños se encontraban cubiertos por una capa negra constituida por las aves que les hacían daño, y aunque hacían todo su esfuerzo por apartarlas a todas, la verdad es que eran demasiadas. Advor sacó un pequeño cubo celeste de su manga y lo lanzó hacia Spectre. El muñeco de sombras absorbió el objeto y comenzó a gemir, disminuyendo su tamaño y grosor al que poseía originalmente. Los cuervos se desvanecieron al instante, y Spectre parecía estar llorando de dolor debido a los quejidos y sollozos que soltaba a medida que se encogía hasta que finalmente se esfumó.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Suiseiseki.

-Un Mago no revela sus secretos. –Respondió el Krieger de corbata dorada, sonriendo hacia las Maiden.

Souseiseki apuntó al cuello de Advor con sus tijeras.

-¿Dónde está Kanaria? –Preguntó.

-¡Souseiseki! ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¡Él nos salvó de ese monstruo! –Reclamó la jardinera mayor.

-Un depredador ahuyentó al otro para poder quedarse con todas las presas. ¿No es así? –Preguntó, con una mirada de desconfianza dirigida al muñeco frente a ella.

-Me temo que no, no estoy interesado en quedarme con ustedes. Sólo con una doncella, si ella me lo concede.

-¡Dime dónde está! –Insistió. Pocos segundos después, dirigió la mirada hacia la montaña, recordando que hace rato salía humo de allí y notando que ahora no. Volvió su mirada hacia los ojos violetas clavados en los suyos– ¿Qué le hiciste? –Gruñó.

-Sólo mantenerla a salvo. Y con su permiso, continuaré haciéndolo.

Advor desapareció en una cortina de humo fucsia que cegó a las hermanas jardineras y las hizo toser por unos instantes hasta disiparse. Souseiseki gruñó por lo bajo mientras Suiseiseki se acercaba a la planta de tallo grueso que había creado hace rato. La mayor la manipuló un poco y luego comenzó a subir por ella.

-¿Vienes? –Le preguntó a su hermana, deteniéndose.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan despreocupada? ¡Kanaria ha de estar peligrando! ¡Debemos socorrerla!

Suiseiseki continuó subiendo. –De haber sido ese el caso, la habríamos escuchado gritando.

-¿Y qué tal si le tapó la boca para que no pudiese pedir auxilio? ¿O qué tal si la durmió y le quitó su rosa mística?

-Lo que dices es razonable pero no me parece que sea lo que haya ocurrido. –Se detuvo, y miró hacia abajo para poder hacer contacto visual– Tengo el presentimiento de que Kanaria está bien, no veo nada malo en ese tal… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

Souseiseki comenzó a subir por la planta. – ¿Te has vuelto loca? –Exclamó, incrédula de lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

-Si ya hubiese acabado con Kanaria, habría hecho lo mismo con nosotras luego de deshacerse de aquella cosa oscura. Y tus sospechas habrían sido correctas. Pero no fue así, ¡Él se fue para protegerla! –Dijo, y luego continuó escalando.

-¿Protegerla de qué? ¿De nosotras? ¿Y qué tal si Kanaria es el primer plato, y nosotras el postre?

-No lo creo, pero lo averiguaremos. ¡Apresúrate!

De vuelta en la cueva, Kanaria seguía embobada y al mismo tiempo fascinada por las flamas que irradiaban calor y vida. Las miraba con deleite mientras éstas parecían danzar a un compás que intentaba descifrar.

-¡Pizzicato! –Invocó a su espíritu artificial. El pequeño lucero amarillo apareció revoloteando junto a ella– ¿Ves el fuego? Parece estar bailando… ¿No lo crees?

El lucero pareció responderle en forma afirmativa.

-Ayúdame a captarla.

El espíritu artificial otorgó el violín, y posteriormente comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad entre Kanaria y la fogata. La Maiden violinista comenzó a irradiar una luz del mismo color que su lucero mientras tocaba una melodía alegre, de ritmo rápido, que iba acorde al movimiento de las flamas. Advor había entrado y se quedó maravillado ante el espectáculo, por lo que se quedó en silencio observando hasta que terminó.

-Eso estuvo muy bien. Te felicito. Sabía que no habías perdido tu talento. –Sonrió el ojivioleta.

La peliverde se sonrojó y sonrió inconscientemente. –Gracias.

-Por cierto, tus hermanas quieren venir por ti. –Tomó su gorro, el cual se encontraba sobre una roca, y se lo puso.

-¿Sí? –Hizo una mueca, no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer.

-Así es, pero ya nos vamos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-A otro campo N. Quiero mantenerte a salvo y eso es lo que haré, Kanaria.

-¡Pero son mis hermanas! No van a hacerme nada.

-¿Y qué tal si vienen con intención de retarte a un Juego de Alice?

-Hicimos un pacto, acordamos dejar el Juego atrás.

-Aun así, su presencia podría atraer a cualquiera de mis hermanos y yo no quiero eso.

Kanaria rechazó al instante aquella idea. Pudieron ser románticas e inspiradoras las razones por las que él iba a protegerla, mas, alejarla de sus hermanas jamás lo aceptaría y, para evitarlo, utilizaría uno de los trucos que se le daban muy bien: un combate en donde pondría en juego hacerle caso hasta cuando la amenaza pasara o recuperar su libertad cual princesa… En este caso, aprisionada por su príncipe azul. Armada de valor, la Maiden propuso, simulando ser seria aunque estuviese con miedo:

-Está bien… —preparó su violín, colocando la parte ancha en su cuello—. ¿Serás capaz de batirte en duelo, con tal de hacer que vaya contigo?

Antes de oír la respuesta, la peliverde lanzó una melodía rompe-tímpanos que tomó por sorpresa al Krieger, aturdiéndolo y haciendo azotara en una roca dura. Sin mostrar piedad, aún si en el interior se arrepintiera de su acción, un compás musical amarillo impactó en el muñeco quien apenas logró levantarse, éste continuaba callado, paralizado por un sonido distorsionado del instrumento. Su siguiente movimiento: elevarse y atacar con corcheas negras hacia todos lados, fallando a propósito, era la primera vez que no estaba concentrada en lugar de preocuparse por uno de los malos.

-¿Terminaste? —Preguntó Advor, sacando una carta de su bolsillo y enseñándola—, si es así como deseas que sean las cosas… No lo haré, entérate.

Mientras la princesa y el príncipe continuaban con su disputa, las jardineras se encontraban a las afueras de la cueva escuchando toda la acción e intentando encontrar la forma de entrar.

-¡No puedo! –Exclamó Suiseiseki, cansada, luego de muchos intentos de manipular las zarzas para crear una entrada que culminaron en fallo– Hay alguna clase de barrera que me impide moverlas… –Se cruza de brazos y suspira, frustrada.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de entrar –Dice Souseiseki, frunciendo el ceño. Invocó su espíritu artificial el cual le otorgó las tijeras del jardinero, y comenzó a golpear violentamente las zarzas esforzándose por romperlas.

-¡Agresiva! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que no estás logrando nada con eso?

Souseiseki detuvo el ataque sin piedad a las plantas para darse cuenta de que lo que su hermana decía era cierto. La muñeca de vestimentas azules miró a los ojos a su hermana, quien le devolvió el gesto. – ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Puedo escuchar una lucha allí dentro y no quiero quedarme aquí cruzada de brazos mientras Kanaria peligra!

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? Hemos hecho todo lo posible…

Las gemelas guardaron silencio; en el ambiente podía escucharse el eco de la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo al otro lado de la barrera. Souseiseki estaba analizando cuidadosamente la situación hasta que finalmente resolvió:

-No, ¡No hemos hecho todo lo posible! Todavía queda algo más… –Miró sonriente la cuarta Maiden a su hermana, con ojos de esperanza– ¡Wousisho! ¡Puedo usar sus poderes!

La muñeca verde se sorprendió al tiempo que se golpeó la frente mentalmente por no haber pensado en aquella posibilidad. –Bien, ¡Hazlo!

Souseiseki se concentró en las zarzas. Colocó sus manos frente a sí y enfocó energía en sus palmas, posterior a lo cual el ambiente se llenó de un silencio fúnebre que pareció durar una eternidad.

-Creo que no ha funcionado. –Dijo Suiseiseki, decepcionada.

Souseiseki observó de la barrera a sus manos y nuevamente a la barrera.

-Ni siquiera lograste enfriar el aire a tu alrededor… –Un puchero se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña mayor.

-No puede ser cierto… Yo…

Sin previo aviso, las zarzas se desintegraron dejando expuesta la cueva y una escena de Kanaria dando la espalda a un vórtice abierto y un Advor tirado en el suelo en medio de las Maiden.

-¡Suiseiseki! –Exclamó la muñeca violinista, sorprendida y alegre al mismo tiempo.

Las gemelas se quedaron perplejas ante la escena mientras Kanaria comenzó a correr en dirección a ellas. No obstante, el Krieger que yacía en el suelo se incorporó y envolvió a la doncella peliverde en una especie de capullo hecho de trapos de colores que salieron de sus mangas, posterior a lo cual la tomó en sus brazos y cruzó el portal en un instante.

-¡Kanaria! –Gritó Suiseiseki, y corrió hacia el portal. Detrás de ella, una aun sorprendida Souseiseki se apresuró a atravesar el vórtice antes de que éste se cerrara.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Tale IX

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261_ : ¡que les guste, por favor! - Me enorgullece que tan excelente escritor haya querido seguir con mi ayuda, igual que me alegra tener lectores como ustedes.

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : Agradezco a todos los lectores por su fidelidad, todo el amor para ustedes, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado... Posdata: ¡Nueva portada! ¿Les gusta?

* * *

 **Tale IX**

Apenas ingresó al Campo N, la quinta Parte de Alice pudo percibir el humo tóxico en el aire que seguramente había sido obra del cuarto Prisma Krieger en un intento por retrasar a cualquiera que intentase rescatar a la Maiden que tenía como rehén: Suigintou.

Ayra comenzó a toser y, por inercia, a batir con fuerza sus alas para despejar aquella neblina oscura que le dificultaba la visibilidad. La quinta Rozen Maiden hizo su aparición detrás de la pelinegra justo en el momento en que el humo se disipó. Ayra notó la presencia y observó a Shinku devolverle la mirada. Posteriormente, ambas se dedicaron a contemplar el ambiente en el que se encontraban: Era selvático, con abundantes lianas y plantas de miles de formas y tamaños. El aire era considerablemente húmedo. Shinku comenzó a avanzar, pero se tropezó con una raíz y cayó de cara al suelo, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se había embarrado por completo de fango. Shinku se incorporó, esbozó una mueca de asco y se quejó. Miró a Ayra, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

\- ¡Ayra! –Exclamó, intentando llamar la atención de su hermana.

Ayra la miró y contuvo la risa. – ¿Tantas ganas tenías de darte un baño?

\- ¡Esto es serio! ¡Quítame todo este lodo!

Ayra obedeció: Apuntó a Shinku, su anillo comenzó a irradiar una luz color café, y posteriormente dobló su mano hacia abajo, con lo cual todo el fango que cubría a Shinku cayó al suelo.

-Bien, no pienso quedarme en este lugar. No puedo luchar en semejantes condiciones. –La rubia se da media vuelta– Depende de ti.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡No irás a ningún lado, ya estás limpia! ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

\- ¡No es una excusa, Ayra! No me gusta este lugar. Además, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a ese bicho tú sola.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡De ser así lo hubiera derrotado la primera vez que lo vi y no me habría secuestrado en primer lugar!

-Eso es diferente. Esa vez él te tomó desprevenida, no conocías a tu enemigo y no sabías con qué clase de cosa podría atacar. Ahora sabes a lo que te enfrentas y sabes cómo contraatacar.

-¡Patrañas, Shinku! Lo que dices son puras patrañas, indiferentemente si hubiese conocido sus tácticas de pelea o no, me habría secuestrado de todos modos: ¡Él es muy poderoso!

Shinku miró a Ayra por sobre su hombro. –No creo que sea más poderoso que una parte de Alice.

\- ¿Acaso estás dormida? ¿No recuerdas lo que acaba de pasar?

-Eran demasiados.

Ayra ríe con ironía. – ¡Y nosotras éramos muchas más!

Ayra se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, dejando atrás a Shinku, quien se volvió hacia la pelinegra y exclamó:

\- ¿A dónde vas?

Sin mirar atrás ni detenerse, la Parte de Alice contestó:

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Mientras más me tarde, menos posibilidades tendré de hacer lo único que realmente importa: Salvar a Suigintou.

La muñeca de vestimentas carmesí reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón, por lo que se apresuró a alcanzarla, estando más pendiente de los charcos de lodo esparcidos en el suelo.

La muñeca alada se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la rubia y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dijo sonriendo:

–Me alegro de que hayas decidido ayudar.

Las señoritas recorrieron la selva, topándose de vez en cuando con alguna que otra planta extraña que Ayra se encargaba de quemar, o con las quejas ocasionales de Shinku respecto al calor húmedo, pero a pesar de todo ello no se detuvieron en ningún momento: Estaban decididas a rescatar a su hermana de manos de aquél muñeco siniestro de alas púrpura.

Pasado cierto tiempo de búsqueda sin resultados alentadores, decidieron sentarse a descansar. Pero antes de que pudieran iniciar una conversación, un sonido las puso a ambas alerta.

– ¿Escuchaste eso? –Preguntó Shinku.

–Sí. Al parecer no estamos solas en este lugar…

El sonido era un rugido, y se repitió un par de veces más. Para cuando el dúo se hubo incorporado, apareció la criatura responsable de aquel susto: Era una bestia felina cuatro veces más grande que ellas, de pelaje blanquecino y un par de afilados colmillos superiores sobresaliendo a cada lado de su boca. Poseía alas en su lomo, garras y patas musculosas. Era notorio el hecho de que la criatura era veloz, agresiva, y de que no estaba de buen humor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shinku se apresuró a atacar con una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa roja que no lograron causar daño alguno. El felino rugió nuevamente y golpeó a la quinta Maiden con una de sus patas delanteras, arrojándola lejos. Ayra voló lo suficiente como para elevarse del suelo, y a su vez lo hizo la bestia al notar aquella acción. El anillo de la parte de Alice comenzó a irradiar una luz roja intensa y con sus manos apuntó a su objetivo, para lanzar un par de bolas de fuego que lograron quemar a la criatura, y que a su vez acrecentaron la furia de la misma.

El felino sacó sus garras afiladas y voló hacia Ayra para rasgarla, sin éxito en el primer intento pero consiguiéndolo en el segundo y causándole mucho daño a la parte de Alice. Shinku, por su parte, liberó una ráfaga mucho más grande de pétalos de rosa roja y, con sus poderes, hizo que los pétalos tomasen forma de púas y como lluvia cayeron sobre su objetivo, causándole un daño considerable, pero no el suficiente para acabar con él. La bestia voló velozmente hacia la quinta Maiden y la embistió, haciendo que se golpeara con un árbol antes de caer debilitada en la tierra. Posteriormente, la criatura descendió al suelo y lentamente comenzó a dirigirse hacia la herida. Para cuando se recompuso lo suficiente, Ayra se dio cuenta de que su hermana se encontraba en peligro y nuevamente utilizó sus poderes: Su anillo se iluminó, esta vez irradiando un color blanco, y ello le permitió crear un ciclón que fue capaz de alejar al felino de Shinku, el tiempo suficiente para que la pelinegra volase hasta donde se encontraba la rubia.

– ¡Shinku! ¿Estás bien? –Exclamó, con cierto tono de preocupación.

La mencionada se incorporó con esfuerzo. –E-eso creo… ¡Hollie! –Llamó, y a su lado apareció su espíritu artificial el cual le otorgó su bastón. La rubia lo usó para ayudarse a mantenerse de pie.

– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que esa cosa vuelva a por nosotras.

–No podemos huir en estas condiciones, debemos luchar.

– ¡Pero eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, y mira en qué ha resultado!

Un rugido sirvió como señal para indicar la presencia del monstruo aproximándose.

–No tenemos otra opción, Ayra. ¡Combinemos nuestras habilidades! Quizá logremos hacer más daño.

Ayra asintió y dio media vuelta para mirar de frente al enemigo finalmente deteniéndose frente a ellas. La bestia comenzó a batir sus alas creando ondas de viento; Se dispuso a atacar con sus garras pero fue detenido en seco por un golpe en la cabeza obra de Shinku y su bastón, y luego fue quemado por una llamarada creada por Ayra. Shinku golpeó varias veces más hasta que la criatura le apartó con un golpe de sus patas en un intento por causarles daño a las señoritas. Inmediatamente, la parte de Alice manipuló una roca y golpeó fuertemente al enemigo en la cabeza, lo que finalmente logró que el mismo cayera al suelo inconsciente. La pelinegra aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazar fuerte a su hermana y emprender una huida aérea.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar seguro, las hermanas se felicitaron mutuamente por haber ganado aquella batalla improvisada.

– ¿Crees que ese haya sido el comité de bienvenida de Darcel? –Preguntó Ayra.

–No lo sé, tal vez. Y ahora que lo mencionas, esa batalla nos quitó tiempo invaluable para rescatar a Suigintou.

–Debemos reanudar la búsqueda, no hay tiempo para descansar.

–No busquen más. –Se escuchó la voz de Darcel.

– ¡Darcel! –Exclamaron al unísono las señoritas, poniéndose alerta.

El cuarto Krieger hizo su aparición, sonriente, frente a las dos creaciones de Rozen.

– ¿Dónde está Suigintou? –Preguntó Shinku con un tono de voz agresivo.

–Incluso más cerca de lo que creen, os lo aseguro.

– ¡Libérala ahora! –Exigió Ayra.

– ¿O si no, qué? –Sonrió, travieso.

–No quieres averiguarlo. –Aseguró la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.

–Vale. Si tanto la quieren, ¿Por qué no vienen por ella?

–Eso no ocurrirá. ¡De seguro es una trampa! No somos tontas. –Replicó Ayra.

–De acuerdo. Si no van a caminar a la trampa, simplemente llevaré la trampa a ustedes. –Dijo, y luego chasqueó los dedos.

Las muñecas sintieron como sus pies se aferraron a la tierra sobre la que estaban paradas y comenzaron a hundirse. Darcel voló hacia la rama de un árbol y se sentó con elegancia sobre ella, contemplando la escena desde las alturas.

– ¿Qué rayos? ¡Arenas movedizas! –Exclamó Shinku– ¡Ayra!

Ayra comenzó a batir sus alas en un intento por elevarse, sin éxito. Luego intentó utilizar sus poderes.

–Oh, no, eso no servirá de nada. –Dijo Darcel, dándose cuenta del esfuerzo de la parte de Alice– Estoy usando gran parte de mi poder en esas arenas, por lo que cualquier cosa que intentéis con vuestros pequeños poderes no las sacará del apuro. –Recargó su cara en su mano– Podemos ahorrarnos esto si me dais vuestras rosas místicas ahora.

– ¡Primero muerta! ¡No nos daremos por vencidas tan fácilmente! –Gritó Ayra, enfadada.

El pelinegro bostezó, aburrido. –Muy bien, ¡Buena suerte salvándose!

–Tiene que haber una forma… –La parte de Alice frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–Se acabó, Ayra. Moriremos aquí. Lo intentamos. –Dijo Shinku, notablemente desmotivada.

Ayra le dio un bofetón a Shinku que le dejó la mejilla roja. – ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –Exclamó.

Darcel sonrió desde donde estaba. –Se ven tan indefensas. Podría acabar con ustedes ahora, pero puesto que soy un caballero, os doy el chance de que intenten escapar. ¡Vamos, diviértanme! ¡Se supone que son las más poderosas!

Ayra y Shinku se enojaron ante la mofa. La rubia susurró audiblemente para la pelinegra: –Atacaremos desde aquí, sin importar nada. Él se distraerá y las arenas movedizas se debilitarán.

Posteriormente, Shinku liberó su poder conocido como furia carmesí: Miles de pétalos de rosa flotaban en las cercanías, irradiando una fuerte energía. Shinku hizo que todos se concentraran en un punto, y posteriormente el anillo de Ayra se iluminó, y fue capaz de crear un remolino que encerró en su interior los pétalos.

– ¡Este es nuestro poder! ¡Tornado carmesí! –Gritaron ambas al unísono antes de liberar el ataque.

El Krieger esperó pacientemente a que el movimiento se aproximase para despejarlo con sus alas, creando un espectáculo de pequeñas chispas rosáceas que comenzaron a descender a causa de la gravedad. Las hermanas se quedaron en shock ante la facilidad con que el enemigo deshizo su ataque como si no fuera nada.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible…? –Se preguntaban las señoritas, boquiabiertas.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienen? –Dijo el ojiazul, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

Sin pensarlo, Ayra liberó una llamarada que fue capaz de quemar al desprevenido muñeco. Por instantes, las arenas movedizas se debilitaron y la quinta parte de Alice fue capaz de elevarse y escapar de la trampa. Intentó sacar a Shinku, pero fue impactada por una bola de fuego púrpura. Enfurecida, la ojiplateada bombardeó a su enemigo con múltiples llamas ígneas, y él hizo lo mismo. Shinku se quemó múltiples veces, asimismo los demás sufrieron daño.

En un momento dado de la pelea, a Darcel se le cayó un collar con un prisma púrpura, dentro del cual se encontraba aprisionada Suigintou. Shinku se dio cuenta, pero aunque lo intentó, no logró alcanzarlo. Darcel y Ayra se encontraban luchando en el aire. La quinta parte de Alice golpeó al cuarto Krieger fuertemente, enviándolo al suelo. Decidida a acabar con la lucha, utilizó sus poderes para elevar una enorme piedra y luego moverla de tal manera que la gravedad haría que cayera sobre Darcel, pero éste último fue capaz de evadir el ataque, quedando ileso. Lo que la pelinegra no sabía era que, la roca cayó sobre el collar, rompiendo la gema del mismo. Shinku desde donde se encontraba gritó, alarmada. Darcel, quien se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, sonrió, complacido. Ayra no comprendía lo que sucedía y Shinku pidió que, con sus poderes, retirase la piedra de donde se encontraba.

Pocos instantes luego, el prisma roto liberó el cuerpo de Suigintou el cual quedó a un lado del collar, y luego perdió su color. El cuerpo de la primera Rozen Maiden estaba agrietado en el área del pecho debido al daño que la roca causó en su prisión y por consiguiente en ella. Ayra se puso pálida de la impresión, mientras Shinku se quejaba de impotencia en su intento por liberarse. Las grietas en el cuerpo de Suigintou terminaron por crear un agujero en su pecho e instantáneamente su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una luz de color violeta, justo antes de que su rosa mística saliera y comenzase a revolotear por el sitio. Ayra voló en picada, con lágrimas en los ojos, para tomar la rosa mística de su hermana, pero Darcel voló a gran velocidad y la embistió, alejándola. El Krieger tomó la rosa mística en sus manos y, sin más, la devoró.

El cuerpo de Darcel comenzó a emitir una intensa luz púrpura que duró unos segundos, para luego desvanecerse. Una de las alas del Krieger se tornó de color negro, como las de la primera Rozen Maiden, lo cual era señal de que la rosa mística efectivamente se había fusionado con el prisma de vida del muñeco.

Las arenas movedizas se desvanecieron y Shinku se quedó de pie, inmóvil, llorando. – ¡Suigintou! –Gritó– ¡No, Suigintou, tú no!

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no… me di cuenta antes… de que…? ¡Suigintou…! –Decía Ayra mientras lloraba– ¡Perdóname, Suigintou! ¡Perdóname!

Darcel rio y pateó el cuerpo de Suigintou. Luego miró a los ojos a Shinku y sonrió. –Vendré por ustedes luego.

Tres portales se abrieron en aquel momento y LaPlace apareció en el centro del lugar. El Krieger voló y abandonó el lugar. Las señoritas aún se encontraban lamentándose por lo ocurrido y no movían ni un músculo.

–No deben llorar por lo que es natural: el dolor es temporal y el destino inalterable. Atraviesen los pasajes antes de que se cierren. –Dijo el conejo, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

– ¿Algo natural? ¿Acaso es natural que una obra que no es de por nuestro Padre, intervenga en el Juego de Alice y arrebate las rosas místicas de todas nosotras? –Gritó Shinku, indignada y aún con lágrimas en los ojos– ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? ¿Por qué no salvaste a Suigintou? ¡Se supone que eres el árbitro, y debes hacer que se cumplan las reglas!

–No he encontrado motivo alguno para intervenir durante la batalla. De haberse ocurrido lo contrario, habría actuado y la lucha acabaría más rápido que un chasquido. –Respondió LaPlace.

– ¿De qué lado estás?

–De ninguno, de eso se trata. –Dijo, y luego se desvaneció y apareció detrás de Shinku, posterior a lo cual la empujó haciendo que ella atravesase el portal. Luego miró a Ayra por el rabillo del ojo– Señorita Ayra, espero que decida marcharse pronto y no se quede aquí mucho tiempo más. –Recogió el cuerpo de Suigintou en brazos y abrió un portal a sus pies el cual atravesó al instante.

Ayra descendió al suelo. _Suigintou, te has ido, y es todo por mi culpa, perdóname por favor_ , pensó mientras lloraba en silencio y caminaba hacia el portal que quedaba.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Tale X

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261_ : ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, les extrañé ;-; ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : ¡Estamos de vuelta! :'3 Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Tale X**

Tras el pesado día de la muerte de Wousisho, se abrió paso la noche, cuyo cielo estaba opaco debido a la ausencia de luna y apenas un manojo de estrellas se atrevían a romper con el carácter oscuro del panorama. Wella se encontraba en casa de Zen, acompañada de él, Kirakishou y una inconsciente Ceyra que todavía no reaccionaba. Sentados en la mesa de té de la séptima Maiden, discutían acaloradamente en busca de una alternativa para acabar con la cacería de rosas místicas de los Krieger. En un momento dado, Wella pidió absoluto silencio al darse cuenta de que la cuarta parte de Alice abrió los ojos. Zen la tomó de una mano y su collar comenzó a brillar, y de igual manera lo hizo la parte de Alice. Instantes después, la luz se desvaneció y Ceyra, aunque lentamente, fue capaz de articular una palabra:

– ¿Dónde…?

–Estamos en mi hogar, Ceyra, sanos y salvos. –Dijo el pelinaranja.

La atención estaba enfocada en la muñeca alada, quien lucía pálida y aparentaba estar mareada. El silencio era como el de un funeral, apenas interrumpido por minúsculos quejidos de la recién despertada.

–Suigintou, Ayra, Shinku… –Dijo, colocando la mano libre en su frente y sin cambiar la faceta de su rostro.

–Ellas fueron a rescatar a nuestra hermana de la rosa negra. –Esta vez fue Kirakishou quien respondió.

Wella, callada y expectante, permanecía inmóvil en su silla. Ceyra, por su parte, pareció volver a la normalidad cuando se soltó del agarre de Zen y colocó ambas manos en su regazo, intentando mantener la calma e interiorizar su preocupación. Respiró profundo antes de mirar fijamente a los ojos de la Krieger, como si hubiese presentido que quería su atención. Al darse cuenta, Kirakishou y Zen imitaron su acción y Wella comenzó a hablar inmediatamente:

–Me gustaría compartir con ustedes todo lo que sé con respecto a nosotros los Prisma-Krieger, nuestra madre y la cacería de rosas. En primera instancia, nuestra madre es una maestra llamada Elia, quien fue aprendiz del mismo alquimista que enseñó a vuestro padre, al mismo tiempo que él. Ella recibía más atención de su maestro que Rozen, hasta el día que éste último tuvo la idea de hacer el bosquejo de una niña perfecta. Al darse cuenta del potencial de su rival, intentó recuperar la atención de su mentor y superar a Rozen al exponer la idea de un guerrero perfecto que protegiese a aquella niña. Si bien al alquimista le pareció una buena idea que sus aprendices quisieran complementar sus confecciones, vuestro padre expresó profundo rechazo y disgusto ante la propuesta de Elia, alegando que carecía de originalidad por el hecho de querer crear muñecos con vida artificial al igual que él, quizá por miedo a que tales guerreros fuesen superiores a sus damiselas.

Tal alegación fue lo que desembocó en el sentimiento de rencor de nuestra madre hacia vuestro padre y lo que la llevó a querer ser mejor alquimista que él. Ella nos cuenta que, observó cautelosamente cómo las creaba a todas y cada una de ustedes, Maiden y Partes de la niña Alice, y posteriormente se cuestionó cómo hacer que sus guerreros fuesen mejores. Tras meditarlo incontables veces, concluyó que el secreto no se encontraba en las muñecas, sino en su interior: la gema que les otorgaba vitalidad y poder era la clave.

Sus intentos fueron tan numerosos como las estrellas que adornan el cielo nocturno, hasta que logró crear una réplica de la rosa mística, aunque de matices blancuzcos y levemente menos poderosa que la original, fue el primer paso que daría Elia antes de crear a los Krieger.

Al parecer, nuestra madre dio vida exitosamente a dos muñecos con rosas réplicas; sin embargo, uno de ellos fue destruido misteriosamente y el otro desapareció. Esto obligó a Elia a continuar con su experimentación. Trabajó incansablemente con las rosas réplicas para aumentar su energía y poder hasta dar con el resultado que tanto anhelaba: Un cristal de belleza singular, que ocasionalmente irradiaba luz de alguno de los siete colores, o incluso de todos simultáneamente. Fue el primer prisma de vida.

Elia creó seis de esas gemas, y cinco muñecos, a los cuales bautizó _Prisma Krieger_ , o _Guerreros del Prisma_ : Illumina, la guerrera de la luz; Advor, el guerrero mágico; Kryssa, la guerrera cambiante; Darcel, el guerrero de la oscuridad; y finalmente yo, la guerrera psíquica. Cada uno con poderes distintos y diseñados para luchar y destruir a las creaciones de Rozen, inclusive a la mismísima Alice.

Pero además de los Krieger originales que mencioné anteriormente, hay uno más, el cual se supone que es mi hermano menor: Spectre, el guerrero del miedo. Es poco lo que sé acerca de él, y desconozco hasta qué punto lo conocen el resto de mis hermanos. Lo que puedo decirles es que, a pesar de ser el último, es el que posee el primer prisma de vida creado por nuestra madre. Su caracterización se debe a que él se alimenta de los miedos y sentimientos negativos en general de los muñecos vivientes e incluso personas en sus cercanías, acrecentando sus habilidades. Al igual que al resto, se le ha encomendado la misión de intervenir en el juego de Alice para acabar con cuantas Maiden y Partes se le haga posible, aumentando así su poder como guerrero Prisma y sus posibilidades de convertirse en el _Oberste Krieger_ , o _Guerrero Supremo_ , el cual es la aspiración más grande de las creaciones de Elia. Según ella, el Oberste es _el más grande y poderoso_ ser alguna vez creado por la alquimia.

Ceyra no mostraba estar muy contenta con la explicación, Kirakishou se hallaba en la misma situación de inconformidad. Por otro lado, el médium sólo pudo esperar algún otro comentario relacionado a los eventos previos. Sin embargo, el único pensamiento de aquellos momentos era el agrío recuerdo de lo sufrido anteriormente, reforzado por el lamentable futuro imaginado.

El mutismo de la sala perduró hasta la aparición de una pregunta.

– ¿Y por qué tú no persigues lo que tus hermanitos?

Junto a esa cuestión se presentó Lio-Yang, muñeca quien salió desde la ventana. Sus ojos, expresando amenaza o peligro, se clavaron en los rosados de la Krieger. Ésta no desvió ni un poco la mirada, sino que también se dedicó a seguir a la Sexta Parte de Alice sin sentir intimidación ni responder. Nadie pronunciaba una palabra, sólo eran escuchados los pasos acercándose a la mesilla.

–Me responderás, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tú eres diferente y nos «ayudas»? ¿Acaso quieres ganarte nuestra confianza y después traicionarnos?

Las reacciones de Zen y creaciones de Rozen fueron de asombro, las últimas dos también comenzaron a molestarse. Al contrario de los demás, la señorita de cabello manzana permaneció tranquila ante esa duda y, levantándose de su asiento, contestó de igual modo:

–De ninguna mane…-

–No me digas lo común. –Interrumpió, materializando un espejo frente a su supuesta enemiga–. ¿Nos dejarás ver cuáles son tus reales intenciones?

–Basta. Lo menos recomendable sería iniciar discusión. ¿Quieres saber? Es porque no me parece correcto el plan de madre, esa es tu respuesta.

El vidrio voló al techo, clavándose en él. Lio-Yang extendió la mano para tomar una taza de té, se sentó bajo su cristal blanco, acción seguida por un sorbo pequeño. La risita seria que poseía hizo eco dentro de la casa, indicando la llegada de una interrogante más. Sus facciones serenas, creyendo tener superioridad, no iba a cansarse tan fácil por lo que podía observarse.

– ¿Vuestra arma especial es el espectrito ese? ¿Qué razón tienes que te excuse de no saber mucho?

–Spectre, así es su nombre. Y no lo he visto desde hace años.

–Ya veo. –Dijo–. ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

Tal vez Lio-Yang finalmente había conseguido su objetivo: dejar el lugar hundido en sospechas, ni la propia muñequilla que poseía vestimenta amarilla argumentaba por su inocencia. Aquella de luceros arcoíris sonrió con levedad, encaminándose hacia el ventanal por la cual ingresó a la morada. Un suspiro salió de su boca cuando se apoyó encima del marco.

–Lio-Yang, ¿cierto? –Wella le hizo darse la vuelta–. Después de todo, parece que te importa en quién confían tus hermanas. ¿No eras muy antipática y les odiabas?

Un movimiento lento de su mano izquierda, yendo de un lado a otro, así se despidió la Sexta Parte de Alice. Respecto a la Quinta Krieger, ella miró directo a los ojos de sus compañeros, por medio de sus poderes preguntó su opinión acerca de la anterior visita. Ninguno de los tres se dispuso a seguir el interrogatorio, continuarían escuchándola. No obstante, era verdad que quedaban preguntas sin resolver. A pesar de ello, sus habilidades empáticas le permitieron captar casi sin esfuerzo la energía de confusión e incomodidad impregnada en las creaciones de Rozen y el Medium, por lo que se puso de pie sin decir una sola palabra, y un portal al campo N se abrió simultáneamente en un espejo. Esto extrañó a todos en el lugar:

— ¿Te marcharás y nos dejarás en esta condición? —Se atrevió a preguntar Kirakishou.

Wella caminó hasta el portal. —No puedo quedarme sabiendo que mi palabra se ha puesto en duda. Cualquier cosa que diga, para ustedes será incierto, por lo tanto, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es marcharme. Si deciden creerme, búsquenme en mi Campo N, Zen sabe cómo llegar. —Contestó, seria, antes de atravesar el espejo.

—De modo que vamos por nuestra cuenta, de nuevo. —Dijo Kirakishou, tras un breve suspiro.

Zen estaba pensativo: Digería y unía las piezas del rompecabezas mentalmente y exteriorizaba esto a través de su expresión facial. Cuando se hubo dado cuenta de que existían faltantes, aclaró su garganta:

—Lo que dijo Lio-Yang es cierto, puede ser que la Krieger esté haciéndose pasar por aliada para posteriormente clavarnos a todos el puñal por la espalda cuando el resto de sus hermanos esté derrotados y así ella pueda convertirse en el Supremo, como también puede ser que sus intenciones sean honestas. En cualquier caso hay que tomar en cuenta un factor que está presente: independientemente de sus intenciones, es nuestra única fuente de información acerca del, o los enemigos. Creo que no tenemos más opción que creerle…

Kirakishou miró a su médium a los ojos, en silencio, reflejando un sentimiento difícil de describir en el brillo cristalino que su único ojo mostraba en aquel momento.

—Tienes razón, Zen. Pero antes de fiarnos ciegamente, me parece más sabio corroborar que algo de lo que nos haya dicho Wella sea cierto. Si logramos confirmar algo, la buscaremos al Campo N para trazar un nuevo plan. —Sugirió Ceyra.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Kirakishou— ¿Iremos al Campo N a por ella? ¿Y qué tal si lo que dijo Lio es verdad? ¿Qué tal si la dejó al descubierto y por ello nos va a tender una trampa para silenciarnos?

— ¡Kirakishou! —Exclamó la Parte de Alice.

—Lo lamento pero, no puedo evitar dudar de ella. Quiero decir, ¡nadie va a estar más preocupado por el bienestar de nosotras más que nosotras, nuestros médium y Padre! —Contestó la Maiden, un tanto alterada emocionalmente— No quiero que nadie salga herido, no quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero tener que correr riesgos, ¡Sólo quiero que esto acabe ya!

Guardaron breve silencio, mientras Kirakishou respiraba y se esforzaba por calmarse.

Cuando Zen lo consideró oportuno, tomó aire. —Kirakishou, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero la única manera de hacer que esta cacería se detenga es tomando cartas en el asunto. Si nos quedamos de manos cruzadas, aunque tratemos de protegerles o lo intenten entre ustedes mismas, corren el mismo riesgo de perder sus rosas místicas que el que correrían actuando. No debemos mostrar miedo o sumisión, debemos contrarrestar estos acontecimientos y quizá Wella nos ayudará a encontrar la manera. Y la mejor manera de comprobar si es fiable o no es siguiendo el plan de Ceyra, y corriendo el riesgo de lo que dices al ir al Campo N, no hay más opción.

Kirakishou cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, esforzándose por darle la razón a su médium y por dejar a un lado su desconfianza. Un silencio invadió nuevamente el lugar, el cual sólo se vería interrumpido por el sonido de un jarrón rompiéndose.

Todos cambiaron a estado de alerta, esperando encontrarse con algún Krieger, y así lo fue pero no de la manera en que creían. La Tercera Parte de Alice salió de entre la penumbra, dando a comprender que ella fue la causante del accidente.

Mas su expresión de susto también mostraba que estaba siendo perseguida. Atashika respiraba de modo descontrolado, su apariencia —séase como la de una muñeca vieja y maltratada— acrecentaba la preocupación, una inquietud que se negaba a justificar. Lo único hecho ante las insistencias de Ceyra, quien le forzaba a alzar el rostro, fue señalar, con su tembloroso dedo índice, hacia las sombras del pasillo.

Una doncella más de color cadavérico, de vendas rosa cubriéndola y cabellos teñidos de un débil rubio, parecida a cualquier momia, se encargó de que su respiración cosquilleara los oídos de las creaciones de Rozen. La luz lunar, acompañada del soplar gélido del viento, beneficiaba un sentimiento de angustia… Sentimiento que no sólo reforzaba a la desconocida, sino también a otro invitado que no tardaba en llegar.

— Kryssa sí quiere… ¿Se divertirán conmigo?

Dichas estas palabras, listones blancos comenzaron a apretar a los cuatro, ocurrió tan rápido que ninguno fue capaz siquiera de razonar la pregunta. Igualmente, Zen cedió, resultando dormido dentro de su profundo sueño. En aquél instante, la consideraron una Krieger

Asimismo, trozos de metal rompieron las cintas, liberando a cada ser atrapado, para luego formar una espada, misma que la pelirroja tomó. Tampoco la séptima Maiden se quedó atrás sabiendo que una batalla se avecinaba; así pues, intentó atrapar a la Krieger dentro de rosas enormes. Respecto a la cuarta parte, ésta se disponía a quemar cada listón que aparecía.

Sin embargo, la desventaja se presentó: Kryssa no daba señales de cansancio, rendimiento ni tedio. Por el contrario, ella se mantenía llena de vigor; y el audaz golpe que dio a Ceyra lo demostraba. No sólo eso, a pesar de que Atashika andaba desesperada por causarle grietas en su cuerpo, los tomaba igual a un mínimo rasguño.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando el vendaje ocultando su ojo izquierdo cayó, ahí la paciencia se esfumó. La guerrera cambiante comenzó a quitar el aire a la muñeca alada y a quien había dejado descubierto su pupila, mientras a la creadora de zarzas le amenazaba con hacer lo mismo. Sin detenerse, sin ser consciente de su alrededor, concentrada en ambas hermanas.

Posteriormente, figuras oscuras mordieron su brazo. El grito de dolor que soltó originó que una risa juguetona, semejante a la de Lio-Yang sólo que perteneciente a algún niño y sombría, dominara los rincones. Pocos segundos después, las llamas de algunas velas se extinguieron gracias a un soplido, cada lugar donde entraba el tenue resplandor fue abrigado por tinieblas. Entonces el hogar estuvo a merced de la oscuridad.

Un iris escarlata miraba fijamente a la ahora aterrada Krieger, ella terminó teniendo el miedo, inclusive uno mayor, que minutos antes generó en sus «enemigas».

—Hola… Hermana.

La voz del crío retumbó dentro de Kryssa, la misma sólo lanzaba millones de vendas, medio encolerizada e irritada por atrapar a esa pesadilla. Corría de pared a pared, creyendo estar segura hasta que manos negras jalaban su hombro de manera brusca.

— ¿Por qué me temes?

Así permanecía la situación. El ambiente era formado por él, un pequeño, hablando con su supuesta familiar. La blonda estaba a nada de estallar en llanto, su miedo crecía conforme se sentía aprisionada… Y no tenía adónde huir, sin escapatoria.

En efecto, el desgarrador alarido esperado vino. La damisela perseguida ya no existía, listones rosados chocaron contra el piso, no hubo sonido de algo caerse, fue silencioso. Un prisma, justo de los que Wella habló, se unió al del lóbrego infante, éste poseía una sonrisa tenebrosa.

—Me pregunto si esto pasará con Lio.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Tale XI

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261_ : Lamentamos haber tardado tanto. Pero aquí estamos otra vez; espero lo disfruten (nwn)/

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : ¡Mil gracias por su paciencia y fidelidad! :'D Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Tale XI**

Un fuerte latido dominaba a la Quinta Maiden. Sus azules ojos estaban abiertos como si no hubiese dormido en días; y ciertamente no volvería a descansar después de aquél acontecimiento. Por su sangre corrían sentimientos de melancolía. Su pequeño cuerpo yacía tirado entre los árboles pues ya no podía seguir de pie, soportando la angustia y desconsuelo sobre sus hombros. Las punzadas en el centro de su pecho incrementaban su ímpetu, dando el augurio de que su corazón ─también la Rosa Mística que cuidaba tanto─, saldría de un solo golpe doloroso.

A su lado, de igual manera acostada encima de la húmeda tierra, se encontraba la Parte de Alice. Ésta, a diferencia de su hermana, no mostraba expresión alguna, se limitaba a mirar el horizonte mientras un viento sin fuerzas tocaba sus mejillas. Ayra parecía una estatua. No sollozaba, se mantenía quieta, era posible que quisiera esconder la culpa que le perseguía por dentro.

En medio del mutismo absoluto, Shinku empezó a irse hacia una pequeña luz, probablemente tratándose de un portal. La muñeca de cabello negruzco le volteó a ver, mas sin embargo no la detuvo ni cuestionó. A pesar de ello, la rubia no pudo partir sin decir ni siquiera algunas palabras antes, así que, aguantando su querer de manifestar impotencia, dijo:

—Ayra… —Suspiró—, volveré a casa de Jun.

—…

Al no escuchar contestación, terminó yéndose sola y sin contar con el apoyo de la alada. Ésta por el contrario de lo pensado por Shinku, no fue capaz de articular una respuesta aunque en su interior hubiera tratado muy desesperada de hacerlo. Ayra entendía a la perfección que ambas acabaron dolidas por la muerte de Suigintou; ambas fracasaron en su propósito; ambas se culpaban de lo ocurrido. No obstante, también comprendía que entre las dos existía una gran diferencia: mientras la Rozen Maiden intentaba salir adelante por su cuenta —y pocas veces con ayuda—, ella se estancaba con facilidad, necesitando a alguien más para recuperarse.

Y lamentablemente, se hallaba en esas fatídicas condiciones.

Por otra parte, bajo la lluvia que azotaba Japón por esas fechas, camino a su hogar ignorando lo sucias que estarían sus ropas rojas, iba la dueña de Hollie. Arrastrando su bastón, dejando a los autos pasar y mojarle, ya que gracias a esa agua, algunas de sus lágrimas no se distinguían.

—No puedo creer que sea la tercera vez… ¿Acaso no es posible evitar este desastre?

Cuando alzó la vista, notó a su médium correr hasta ella, tal parecía que él igual la vio. Enseguida de tomarla entre uno de sus brazos y cubrirse con el otro, la muñeca se acurrucó, pensando que por fin estaba libre de los Krieger.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo bajo la lluvia? ―Preguntó Jun, comenzando a correr a un lugar donde pudieran permanecer secos mientras el clima aplacaba.

―No, quiero ir a casa, por favor, llévame allá. ―Pidió ella, sin expresión en su rostro y con un tono de voz neutro, ignorando la pregunta de Jun.

El joven obedeció y cambió de rumbo, teniendo cuidado de que la doncella no se cayera con el ritmo acelerado de sus pasos. Shinku tenía la mirada perdida: observaba la lluvia, el cielo grisáceo, aspiraba el aroma propio del aire en ese tiempo y sentía melancolía. Simultáneamente, una parte de su mente estaba enfocada en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contar lo ocurrido al joven castaño y a la Parte de Alice que debía estar esperando en casa. Cuando se acercaban a su destino y la brisa soplaba con firmeza, Jun reiteró su pregunta:

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la calle, bajo esta lluvia?

―Necesitaba pasear, despejar la mente, aclarar los pensamientos, no estaba consciente del tiempo.

― ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma? ―Preguntó, parándose frente a la puerta de su hogar. Shinku guardó silencio y él posteriormente insistió― ¡Shinku!

―Entremos, por favor, preferiría hablar de eso en tu habitación. ―Contestó ella, sin dejar de lado su inexpresividad.

Jun refunfuñó e hizo caso. Nori no se encontraba en casa, quizá afortunadamente para Shinku quien no tendría que molestarse en contarle lo ocurrido ni tendría que lidiar con la sensibilidad de la chica saliendo a flote a causa de lo acontecido. Entraron a la habitación, Jun salió para dar oportunidad a la Maiden de colocarse prendas secas, luego volvió a entrar y se encontró con la Maiden sentada en la silla frente a su computadora, dando la espalda al aparato y mirándolo fijamente, además de una Atashika dormida como un tronco sobre su cama. Tras un silencio incómodo, el joven se impacientó:

― ¿Y bien, vas a decirme por qué estabas duchándote allá afuera? ―Exclamó.

Shinku cerró los ojos y suspiró. ―Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, no seas maleducado, no estoy de humor para tolerar malos tratos.

Jun se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se tapó los ojos con ella, haciendo una mueca que reflejaba perfectamente su estado de ánimo. Respiró hondo y replanteó la pregunta:

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido que te tiene de este modo, Shinku?

Repentinamente, el castaño tuvo una retrospección en fracciones de segundo que le recordó el enfrentamiento que hubo en el Campo N contra los Krieger y el motivo por el que todos se habían dispersado, Shinku se había marchado con Ayra y Atashika se había quedado con él. Vislumbró la imagen de Suigintou siendo cargada en los brazos de un muñeco que posteriormente atravesaría un portal, llevándosela. Jun comenzó a sudar y tomó aire:

― ¡No me digas que-…!

―Hemos vuelto sin Suigintou, Ayra y yo buscamos y no pudimos encontrarla, no sabemos dónde pueda estar y eso me tiene muy preocupada, estoy así porque me siento culpable por haber abandonado la búsqueda. ―Mintió, y luego miró a su médium a los ojos.

Simultáneamente, Atashika despertó de golpe y Jun dejó escapar un suspiro.

― ¿Crees que siga con vida? ―Preguntó el joven.

Shinku titubeó y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. ―Realmente no, es poco probable, ha transcurrido mucho tiempo así que…

―La perdimos. ―Dijo Atashika en un tono serio, quien ya se había incorporado.

Las miradas en la habitación se fijaron en la recién despertada muñeca que, al igual que su hermana presente, se mostraba inexpresiva. Sin embargo, tras algunos instantes en los que asimilaba la noticia, Atashika no dudó en exteriorizar su estado de impresión y de tristeza, manifestándolos con una cara de incredulidad y lágrimas, respectivamente. Jun no sabía qué hacer, sabía que por un lado, la rubia ojiazul estaba derrumbándose por dentro, mientras por el otro podía notar a simple vista lo preocupada que estaba la muñeca de ojos de oro. Resolvió abrazar primero a su Maiden, pero ésta le detuvo:

―Está bien, no te preocupes por mí, deberías abrazar a Atashika, ella apenas está enterándose de esto al igual que tú.

Jun resopló, pero obedeció sin rechistar y abrazó fuertemente a la Parte de Alice.

― ¿Zen sabe sobre esto? ―Preguntó la de cabellos rojo sangre.

―No lo sé, quizá lo presienta, pero de todos modos debemos avisarle a él y al resto de nuestras hermanas.

―Vale, déjame a mí avisarle a Zen.

Shinku lo pensó unos instantes. ―De acuerdo, ve con él. Jun y yo avisaremos a Sophie y Hinaichigo para que estén alerta.

Acto seguido, Atashika se separó de Jun y salió de la habitación, rumbo al cuarto del espejo el cual no tardó en atravesar. Lo que no sabía era que algo en la penumbra del sitio había observado todos sus movimientos y atravesó el portal al Campo N momentos después de que ella lo hizo. Mientras tanto, Jun y Shinku se miraban fijamente el uno al otro en un silencio que parecía fúnebre.

Jun desvió la mirada a la ventana, donde llovía tenuemente. ― ¿En verdad crees que Suigintou ya no se encuentre entre nosotros? ―Preguntó, decidido a romper el silencio.

Pero la quinta Maiden no le hizo caso, ella permaneció callada. Se sentía extraña por haber mentido hasta cierto punto a su médium y a su hermana. Shinku no acostumbraba a mentir ni a hacer modificaciones a la verdad, inclusive reprochaba y corregía a la pequeña Hinaichigo diciéndole que aunque fueran blancas, las mentiras eran malas y de patas cortas. Pero ante la presión de la situación no encontró un mejor modo de contar lo ocurrido más que cubriendo a Ayra y afirmando que habían dado por culminada la búsqueda por ser infructífera. Se sentía incorrecta, e imploraba desde sus adentros que no se enterasen de la verdad por completo, y si lo llegaban a hacer, que ello no trajese consigo consecuencias. Jun volvió a mirar a Shinku:

―Sé que te sientes triste, yo también lo estoy, pero eh, ¡No hay que decaer! No debemos bajar la guardia, si lo hacemos podríamos perder a alguien más y las muertes de Suigintou y Wousisho habrán sido en vano. ¡Debemos ser positivos, fuertes y tratar de acabar con esto! Todo por ustedes, y por ellas… ―Dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro― Así que no estés así, Shinku, vamos a casa de Tomoe a decirle, y a Sophie y Hinaichigo. ―Le tendió la mano.

Aquellas palabras, a pesar de ser intencionadas para causar aliento y consuelo, sirvieron también para acrecentar la culpabilidad que sentía la Maiden ojiazul en su interior. Ella esbozó una sonrisa que simulaba determinación pero que en realidad expresaba tristeza y tomó de la mano a Jun.

El joven y la Maiden se encaminaron al hogar de Tomoe. Al llegar, fueron cálidamente recibidos por ella y las muñecas a su cuidado. Sin embargo, era notorio el hecho de que de todas ellas la que estaba más desanimada era Sophie, quien continuaba con la dolencia de la partida de su hermana mayor. Y no era para menos, ya que tenía el doble de motivos para sentirse así: No solo falleció, sino que también le confió su Rosa Mística a Souseiseki y no a ella. Lo primero la tenía triste y la hacía sentir sola mientras lo segundo la cargaba pensativa y a la vez decepcionada. La negatividad de estos sentimientos se reflejaba en el semblante de la parte de Alice que, a pesar de haber saludado con una sonrisa, se podía vislumbrar la estela casi reciente de lágrimas que dejó rodar por su rostro. Fue por esto que Shinku la abrazó incluso primero que a su hermanita menor, porque entendía casi a la perfección cómo se sentía; la abrazaba para darle consuelo incluso cuando ella misma sentía admiración por la fortaleza que tenía Sophie para no ocultar sus sentimientos mientras ella, en parte, sí lo hacía.

Tomoe, Jun y Shinku se sentaron en la sala, a petición de la última, para hablar de lo ocurrido. Sophie, aun queriendo escuchar también la plática, fue obligada por Hinaichigo a continuar jugando, pero esta vez sólo cerca de los humanos y doncella.

La tensión se acumuló en cuanto las miradas de todos se concentraban en la Quinta Maiden. Nuevamente, ella no sabía cómo explicar el asunto sin causar tanto revuelto. No obstante, la delegada era lista, tan astuta que con mirar la expresión que les dirigía Shinku, supo con exactitud sus pensamientos.

—Entonces… ¿Todos peligramos? —Su vista no se apartaba de Hinaichigo.  
Sorprendida de la inteligencia de la chica, la rubia, aún seria, dijo:

—Sí. No sabemos dónde ni cuándo terminará la pesadilla —continuó luego de suspirar—, por lo cual hay que procurar el permanecer juntos.

Kashiwaba dejó su taza en la mesa, acto seguido cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Los presentes pudieron notar que se había puesto seria; y no era de extrañarse, ya que si se trataba de proteger a la sexta Maiden, lo haría a costa de cualquier cosa. Prontamente, llamó a las demás para discutir lo que Shinku planeaba.

—Primero que nada, hay que mantenernos juntas. Esto incluye también a Lio-Yang.

— ¡¿Estás hablando de Lio-Yang?! — Se escandalizó Sophie—. ¡Te has debido dar un golpe en la cabeza! ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió? Nos destrozó cruelmente a todas, nos hizo pelear. Si no hubiese sido por Suigintou y tú…

 _Suigintou_. _Suigintou_. _Suigintou_. Acordarse de los hechos la mataba poco a poco.

—Suigintou por el momento no se encuentra con nosotros, está perdida…pero a salvo —se apresuró a volver a mentir.

— ¿¡Y lo dices así!? ¡Sin Suigintou todo empeora! ¡Y no me digas que me calme! Lio-Yang es peligrosa, lo sabes muy bien, no podemos quedarnos cerca de ella.

—Sí, es peligrosa. No lo niego. Pero el ser la que menos duda de luchar les da más seguridad para continuar viviendo, ¿no? —Alegó Jun.

El argumento del muchacho incluso hizo dudar a Tomoe. Por muy cruel que sonara, podían utilizar a su favor las habilidades de la sexta parte, en lugar de tenerla como enemiga. Además, Shinku recordaba las palabras que ella le había dicho en su último encuentro: si la muñeca arcoíris les ayudaba en esto, quizá volviera a recuperar el cariño de sus hermanas.

Pero su cavilación les robó tiempo importante, tiempo que una de sus adversarios aprovechó para intimidarlas de nueva cuenta.

—Aun así, ¿cómo la encontrarán?

La primera guerrera del prisma mantenía de rodillas y amarrados con un aparente listón de luz, a Hinaichigo y los humanos. Enseguida la señorita de cabello escarlata atacó con relámpagos, los cuales fueron fácilmente manipulados y se fueron en su contra. La Maiden, después de lo sucedido en el Campo N de la Krieger, pensaba que pelear sería inútil. Aunque tampoco otra acción serviría.

—La supuesta Lio-Yang fue quien te salvó una vez, y en la segunda no tendrá oportunidad. Ya no puede protegerte.

La Segunda Parte de Alice se levantó y causó un caos en la habitación entera: con cuchillas cargadas de electricidad rompió los lazos que mantenían quietos a sus compañeros; también se encargaba de desviar o mandar por los aires todos los ataques de su rival. Ésta última contaba con buenas defensas que le permitían sobrevivir a los golpes recibidos, aparte de continuar animada lo suficiente para agredir cuantas veces quisiese. Al parecer disfrutaba de los enfrentamientos, puesto que no estaba cansándose, al contrario, cada segundo la llenaba de más vigor.

Sophie no se rindió. Ahora rodeaba a Illumina con vientos y truenos violentos, como si de una tormenta se tratase. La Guerrera de Luz se guardaba muchos trucos bajo la manga; uno de ellos fue tomar ventaja de la iluminación en la casa, rompiendo las lámparas y contraatacando bruscamente. Luego, se dispuso a materializar una daga blanca y se colocó al lado de la herida, amenazando con perforar su pecho y sacar la Rosa mística sin ninguna delicadeza.

De repente, un mechón difería de los otros rubios y largos. Un pétalo de rosa se encargó de cortar la melena de Illumina, quien hasta hacía poco demostraba estar fogosa en la batalla. Inclusive la expresión de satisfacción de la misma se transformaba de forma paulatina en una de desesperación. No era para menos, la madre de los Krieger se esmeró bastante en esos detalles para que terminaran cayendo como mera basura.

— ¡No te atre…! —Gritó Shinku antes de ser estampada contra la pared —que acabó casi por derrumbarse— varias veces.

— ¿A quién le arrebataré la vida para recuperarme? ¿Quién tendrá el honor?

Justo cuando la doncella de vestimenta blanca pensaba que obtuvo la victoria, vio a la penúltima Rozen Maiden de pie, dispuesta a enfrentársele. Sólo existían dos finales: Hinaichigo perdería y no volvería jamás, o, inesperadamente, ganaría y salvaría a sus queridas hermanas.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Tale XII

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261_ : Por fin hemos terminado. Lamentamos la tardanza y espero que les guste el capítulo tanto como a nosotros. nwn

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : ¡Y aquí, la doceava parte de esta historia! Espero que sea de su disfrute ^^ Todo el amor para ustedes, de parte de nosotros :D

* * *

 **Tale XII**

La sexta Rozen Maiden desgarró las prendas de la Krieger con sus enredaderas, que se rompieron inmediatamente luego de que el cuerpo de Illumina se cubriera de púas de luz, haciéndola asemejarse a un puercoespín. Hinaichigo no se quedó inmóvil, sino que usó sus poderes para dar vida temporalmente a unos peluches de oso los cuales se abalanzaron sobre su enemiga. Eran dos, uno era de oso pardo y se encontraba en perfecto estado y el otro era blanco y sus extremidades eran de color púrpura, al igual que su nariz, y carecía de un ojo. Los osos golpearon a Illumina cuales boxeadores a un saco de arena, y la muñeca permanecía plácida, absorbiendo cada impacto que recibía.

—¡Vamos, Hina! —Exclamó Tomoe con entusiasmo, apoyando a su Maiden y llenando de potencia el anillo de rosa que portaba, que en ese momento brillaba con luz fucsia.

Sophie aprovechó el momento para incorporarse, hizo puños con ambas manos que comenzaron a cargarse eléctricamente hasta el punto de lanzar chispas y pequeños rayos en las cercanías. Jun, mientras tanto, se acercó a Shinku y se percató de que estaba inconsciente.

—¡No dejaré que tomes otra rosa mística! —Dijo la pequeña muñeca fresa, con el entrecejo fruncido y tono de determinación en su voz.

Sin embargo, la primera guerrera del prisma se incorporó entre los golpes incesantes de los osos y uno de sus brazos se vio envuelto en luz blanca y se convirtió en una espada. Luego, cortó de un sablazo al oso pardo justo por la mitad.

—No creo que tú seas capaz de detenerme. —Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

Sophie, herida aunque con más energía que nunca, comenzó a caminar hacia Illumina mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —¡No sabes de lo que las Maiden son capaces! ¡No sabes de lo que las Partes son capaces! ¡No sabes de lo que yo soy capaz!

Acto seguido, la segunda parte de Alice despareció en un destello como lo haría un rayo, y en fracciones de segundo estuvo al lado de Illumina, a quien seguidamente le dio un puñetazo cargado de electricidad que la estrelló contra la pared. Seguidamente, se trasladó hasta donde había caído su contrincante y comenzó a abofetearla sin piedad con las manos aún cargadas. Todos miraban atónitos la forma en que Sophie estaba luchando ya que jamás la habían visto actuar de esa manera, y se sorprendían con la expresión que la Parte de Alice tenía dibujada en el rostro: una que les hacía recordar a la más pequeña y peligrosa de ellas, Lio-Yang.

 _Así que éste es el verdadero poder de Sophie…_ —Dijo Jun para sí.

Illumina repentinamente pateó a la Parte de Alice en el rostro, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo caer al suelo. La Krieger se incorporó y luego la pisó en la herida que tenía en un brazo con una de sus botas blancas.

—Me sorprende que hayan podido darme tanta pelea. —Sonrió, con una extraña tranquilidad.

El oso de peluche que quedaba corrió hacia la intrusa para golpearla pero antes de que pudiera asestar siquiera el primer impacto fue cortado de un sablazo en el brazo con que amenazaba a su objetivo. Seguidamente, el oso cayó al piso, inanimado.

—Admito que son más fuertes de lo que pensé. —prosiguió, sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro— Y admiro el vigor de sus espíritus luchadores. Sería todo un placer para mí albergar en mi prisma tales virtudes. ¿Quién quiere ser la primera?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Gritó Jun de repente, quien cargaba a una desmayada Shinku entre sus brazos y con los ojos acuosos por lágrimas que se asomaban en ellos.

Hinaichigo se desmayó y velozmente la joven Kashiwaba la tomó en sus brazos, abrazándola cual madre a su bebé para protegerlo del peligro.

Illumina quedó paralizada y su sonrisa se esfumó. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero de ella no se escuchó ni una palabra. Suspiró, luego cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, dirigiéndolos de Jun a Shinku, luego a Hinaichigo, de ahí a Tomoe, y otra vez a Jun. La espada volvió a convertirse en brazo y finalmente se llevó ambos manos a la cara, expresión que se asemejaba a la que solía hacer Kirakishou cuando había perdido la cordura.

—¿Era esto de lo que hablaba Madre, Illumina? ¿Acaso mis ojos están presenciando un repugnante _Sinneswandel_? —Dijo una voz desagradablemente familiar que todos reconocieron de inmediato: Darcel. Había hecho su aparición y se encontraba sentado en una ventana, con una pierna sobre la rodilla, observando a todos en la habitación.

—¡Cállate, Darcel! —Gritó Illumina, lanzándole una mirada llena de ira.

—Qué vergüenza. Pensar que nuestra Madre haya puesto tanto empeño en tu creación, que te haya dado la vida y un propósito y que ahora, al igual que la zarrapastrosa de Wella, le das la espalda a ese propósito.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! ¿Qué puede saber un inútil como tú de nuestra Madre? ¡No le estoy dando la espalda a mi propósito, y no se te ocurra repetir eso! No soy como Wella, ¡Yo soy mucho más poderosa, soy mejor!

—Sé lo que digo. —Darcel comenzó a morder una pluma negra con una media sonrisa en el rostro—Reconozco el _Sinneswandel_ cuando lo veo, y tú, hermana mayor, estás manifestando un claro ejemplo de uno. En cuyo caso, tendré que acabar contigo cuanto antes. No podemos cumplir con nuestra misión mientras Krieger como Wella y tú sigan con vida.

—¡Cállate! —Illumina creó una daga de luz y se colocó en posición de pelea.

LaPlace apareció y dos portales al Campo N se abrieron.

—Tienes suerte. Acabaré contigo después. —Sonrió Darcel, y se fue por el portal que había tras él.

Illumina no respondió y se fue por el portal que había más cerca de ella. Ambos portales se cerraron al unísono y LaPlace miró a los humanos, a las Maiden y a la Parte de Alice que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Abran este paquete antes de que la rosa de espíritu rojo despierte. —Dijo el conejo, dejando en el suelo una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y con un listón rojo salmón decorándolo en la tapa. Acto seguido, desapareció en una cortina de humo rosácea.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntó Tomoe, desconcertada.

—No lo sé… —Respondió Jun— Tengo muchas dudas sobre la expresión que vi en los ojos de Illumina, sobre lo que dijo Darcel y sobre la repentina intervención de LaPlace… Y ese paquete —Señaló la caja— ¿Qué contendrá? ¿Por qué debemos abrirlo antes de que Sophie despierte?

Todo era oscuridad, hacía calor, el sonido de un cuerpo de agua fluyendo rompía el silencio y le quitaba la sensación de perpetuidad a la penumbra. Kanaria intentó incorporarse, no podía ver nada y se desesperaba al no distinguir si sus ojos estaban abiertos o no.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó, intentando disipar cualquier nervio que amenazara con asomarse— ¿Hay alguien? —Añadió, después de no recibir respuesta inmediata.

Pensó inmediatamente en llamar a su espíritu artificial, de manera que pudiera alumbrar las cercanías y pudiera sentirse al menos levemente acompañada. Susurró «Pizzicato» y el pequeño lucero amarillo revoloteó efusivamente a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando Kanaria pudo ver que junto a ella se hallaba un inconsciente Advor, junto a una roca voluminosa. _Probablemente se golpeó, ¡Es mi oportunidad para escapar!_ Pensó y se dio media vuelta, seguido de lo cual comenzó a correr en la oscuridad con Pizzicato por delante, iluminándole el camino.

Kanaria tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con las gemelas, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, quienes seguramente los habían seguido cuando cruzaron el portal. La Maiden se preguntaba en dónde podrían encontrarse.

Pero en medio de sus pensamientos, de sus deseos por salir de ese lugar, algo le hizo detenerse abruptamente. Miró la infinita oscuridad que tenía detrás, misma que le provocó escalofríos en un instante. Se asustó enseguida de ella y por esto le pareció ridículamente estúpido haber devuelto la vista; ¿por qué lo había hecho entonces?: porque recordó a Advor, a quien dejó abandonado a su suerte.

Un sentimiento de culpa y preocupación la invadió.

—¿Qué dices, Kanaria? ¡Se trata de él, tu secuestrador! ¡Por supuesto que estará bien!… Tal vez.

Completamente dudosa, continuó su camino hacia adelante, como si no hubiera parado en seco de repente. Prefirió olvidarlo. Quizá se sentiría tranquila si olvidaba que dejó a alguien tirado por ahí, puede que herido e incluso en sus últimos momentos.

¡No! De nuevo esa presión en su pecho. Necesitaba ir a arreglar el error que cometió. ¿Sería demasiado tarde? ¿Él ya no estaría ahí, sino que también se encontraba huyendo? ¿Fue culpa de ella que terminara lastimado? ¿Debía regresar? ¿Recordaba aún el camino?

" _Tal vez. Tal vez. Tal vez. Tal vez. Tal vez_ " ¡No, demonios! ¿Por qué la única respuesta a sus interrogantes no disipaba ninguna duda realmente? No pudo elegir otra situación para ser indecisa ¡en serio que no pudo!

Así fue. No fue consciente de cuándo divisó la salida, mas ya estaba cerca de un río, en medio de un bosque o una selva; no le importó mucho saber cuál de los dos, sólo levantó su cabeza para tratar de averiguar qué hora era. Le costó trabajo distinguir la Luna, pues ésta era cubierta por grandes árboles verdes, luego contempló el cielo bañado en un azul opaco. _Tal vez_ pasaba de la media noche. Aunque el amanecer no tardaría en llegar, unos rayos de luz más radiante colándose entre las hojas se lo dijeron. Eso de "pronto amanecerá" fue en lo único que estuvo _segura_.

El suave viento chocó contra su espalda, el agua frío chocó contra las rocas, y Pizzicato chocó contra su rostro en un vano intento de devolverla a la realidad. Todo se movía a su alrededor, sin embargo Kanaria no apartaba la vista de donde salió minutos atrás. Muy a su pesar, de nuevo se hallaba entre dos opciones: correr, buscar, correr más rápido, gritar, hacer lo que fuese necesario para reunirse con sus otras hermanas; o adentrarse de nueva cuenta a su reciente pesadilla, correr, buscar, correr más rápido, gritar, hacer lo que fuera necesario para reunirse con el Krieger.

Estas decisiones terminarían matándola.

No sabía cómo empero, pudo tener la suficiente determinación para comenzar un siguiente recorrido. No solamente sus pies tocaban el suelo con exaltación y agitación, sino que su corazón también brincaba enardecido, tanto que podría competir con un gimnasta olímpico.

Después de entrar en la cueva, su impavidez logró hacer de su búsqueda una simple competencia contra su propio miedo; una que no tardó en ganar. Se movía entre los lóbregos pasillos como si de su casa se trataran, como si ya hubiera pasado por ellos y supiera hacia dónde tenía que ir, al contrario de la forma en que actuó hace apenas unos minutos.

La mirada en su rostro. Esas cejas color verde grisáceo se fruncían, creando la única arruga en su empalidecido rostro; unas ligeras líneas rosadas bajo sus ojos, que expresaban firmeza y seguridad; sus labios estaban rígidos, no se movían ni un poco. Su expresión difícilmente se suavizaría, a menos de que alcanzase su objetivo.

Sentía una satisfacción consigo misma. Era agradable, realmente agradable atravesar las paredes sin mirar atrás, sin querer regresar afuera. Y esto no era precisamente debido a que le devolvería el favor a ese odioso muñeco, librándose así de lo pesado que era la obligación con los demás. Podría ser aquello, pero no. Era debido a su elección porque, tal cual mostraba su imponente faceta, no la perseguía un terror o un titubeo. No vaciló en cuanto emprendió la carrera.

Negro. En un instante todo se ennegreció. Había juntado los párpados cuando se tropezó con un bulto. Se dispuso a abrirlos y al hacerlo, no estuvo más que aliviada, esbozando por inercia una sonrisa.

Reconoció la roca gigante a su lado y por ende, al caballero de elegante traje. Anteriormente no se percató de su atrayente cabello: se veía sedoso, delicado, alborotado y repartido por su frente esquelética. Ya no traía el gorro para esconderlo.

Quería acariciarlo. Advor dormía a causa de un golpe —al que no se molestaba en explicar—. ¿Qué motivo tenía para detenerse?

Ah, claro. Su orgullo.

—Parece que te gusta —un susurro ajeno la sacó de su trance.

—¡U-uh!

Kanaria se arrastró a sentones hasta quedar a una distancia considerable. Por otra parte, Advor se levantó, masajeándose lenta y suavemente las sienes, dándole a entender que el golpe le dolía aún.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te quedaste junto a mí?

No era por arruinar el momento de valentía que tuvo, mas ya se arrepentía de haber vuelto.

—No es por esperanzarme pero, tu silencio me dice la respuesta.

El Krieger le resultaba tan inoportuno. Y esa sonrisa cautivadora y sincera que se cargaba. ¡Micchan, era mejor que la ayudaras a tranquilizar esa latiente sensación!

Espera, ¿latiente?

Efectivamente. Un ardor y una corriente eléctrica la escalaron desde la punta de sus pies, ascendiendo por su espalda, hasta que se concentraron en sus pómulos, tornándolos rojos. De igual modo, un presentimiento inundó su mente; y es que su pecho de porcelana iba a romperse ya que algo empujaba contra él, un órgano para ser detallar más.

Sagrada fue la poca iluminación. Sagrado fue que Pizzicato revoloteara encima del muñeco y no de ella. Sagrado fue que estuvieran dentro de una gruta o lo que se acercara.

—Sabes que los Krieger vemos bien en la oscuridad, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ja, ja. Bromeaba.

Ambos rieron. La Maiden por nerviosismo y el otro porque disfrutaba de la situación.

 _Sein Geliebte war zart._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Tale XIII

**Disclaimer y Créditos:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de dicha historia, no nos pertenecen. Las 6 Partes de Alice (Wousisho, Sophie, Atashika, Ceyra, Ayra y Lio-Yang) son OCs propiedad de Nanis4816/Lio83261 (Misma autora, ¡nueva cuenta!) A quien agradezco personalmente por acceder a hacer este fic conmigo.

 **Notas de Autores:**

\- _Lio83261_ : [Inserte aquí una nota de Autora]

\- _VVDSelmasongs_ : [Inserte aquí una nota de Autor]

* * *

 **Tale XIII**

Wella descansaba sentada y con los ojos cerrados sobre una nube rosácea en su Campo N, aún indignada y un tanto meditabunda en torno a la situación que había acontecido con las Maiden, las Partes y algunos de sus médium, quienes manifestaban desconfianza y duda con respecto a sus intenciones.

 _Pero ellos no saben… —_ Pensaba— _No saben lo que es un sinneswandel, no tienen la menor idea de lo que hay en mi interior, no se imaginan la perspectiva con la que mis ojos ven las cosas ahora… Y no será fácil hacerlos entender. Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar, pues la decisión de creer yace en el interior de cada uno de ellos…_

Pero Wella salió de su ensimismamiento en el mismo instante que sintió una presencia ajena en el lugar. Abrió los ojos, y en la lejanía divisó una mota blanquecina que se aproximaba despacio, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa por llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la Krieger, quien se cerró los ojos nuevamente y se concentró en la presencia para identificar quién era. Su ojo interno despertó, lo cual pudo notarse por un símbolo estelar que apareció en el espacio que había entre sus ojos, el cual irradiaba una luz verde-amarilla. Entonces su habilidad le mostró un prisma, lo cual hizo que la muñeca de ojos rosados concluyó que quien estuviere acercándose era uno de sus hermanos.

Wella abrió los ojos nuevamente y el símbolo en su frente desapareció en sincronía. Se incorporó y se preparó mentalmente para una posible lucha. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la quinta Krieger se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su hermana mayor, Illumina, la primera de las creaciones de su madre. Sintió cómo algo en su interior comenzaba a arder con intensidad. Se colocó en guardia e instantes después contempló a su hermana detenerse frente a ella.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y en el Campo N de Wella comenzó a sentirse tensión.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le espetó Wella, secamente.

—Deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto a tus mayores. —Contestó Illumina con serenidad.

—No puedes exigir algo que nunca me has dado.

—Entiendo que en el pasado ocurrieron muchos enfrentamientos entre nosotras y reconozco que reiteradas veces te insulté, pero…

—¿Insultarme? ¡Siempre has sido una descarada insoportable y llena de arrogancia! Te has comportado como si fueras perfecta y como si nadie fuese rival para ti, alegas ser la preferida de nuestra madre y en repetidas ocasiones me has hecho quedar como la oveja negra ante sus ojos, como si yo tuviera la culpa de esto… Como si en su momento no hubiera querido evitarlo… ¡Pero ahora veo la luz, veo las cosas de otra manera! Y me siento bien siendo la oveja negra en un rebaño donde todos son tan depravados… ¡Tal como lo eres tú!

Por breves instantes, Illumina esquivó la intensa mirada de Wella. Luego se aclaró la garganta y retomó el contacto visual.

—No es fácil estar en tu posición, y ahora comienzo a entenderlo. No porque haya reflexionado, sino porque todo comienza a verse y sentirse distinto. Ya no siento ese intenso odio de antes, esa envidia, esa negatividad que me motivaba a actuar de esa manera porque simplemente algo me ha hecho cuestionar: ¿Por qué he de sentir esto, para qué actuar así?

Wella arqueó una ceja. —Prosigue. —Ordenó.

—No tengo palabras para explicar esto porque estoy confundida, estoy en una posición difícil de describir, y eso es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Tengo la certeza de que tú has pasado por esto y has sabido canalizar la confusión y has hecho con ella algo bueno, algo que antes yo no habría visto como bueno porque no estaba viendo con los ojos indicados…

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido y luego de todo lo que has hecho? —Le cortó Wella— ¿Cómo sé que tus intenciones son verdaderas?

—Sé que sabes que lo son. Después de todo, esa es tu habilidad: Tú puedes leernos a nosotros, a ellas, a todos... Ése fue el don que ella te dio.

Wella quedó enmudecida ya que sabía que su hermana tenía razón: En el fondo, una parte de ella percibía honestidad en las palabras de la rubia de vestiduras blancas. Presentía que el Prisma de su hermana comenzaba a experimentar aquello que había revolucionado su vida tiempo atrás: El _Sinneswandel_ , el llamado cambio de corazón que su madre había explicado cuando ella misma había comenzado a dudar de su propósito.

—¿Estás segura de lo que quieres? —Inquirió la quinta Krieger, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo que quiero es entender qué es lo que quiero. —Contestó su hermana mayor.

—No necesitas entenderlo —Dijo Wella, bajando la guardia—, Simplemente necesitas ir a por ello. Cuando lo consigas, sentirás la satisfacción del logro y entonces entenderás…

—En ese caso intentaré cambiar y veré en qué resulta, pero para lograr eso primero necesito de tu ayuda. Tienes razón en lo que dijiste, y me disculpo por mi forma de actuar hasta ahora.

—Está bien —Sonrió Wella.

Se acercaron y se dieron un apretón de manos como muestra de paz, indicando que habría un nuevo comienzo en su relación de hermandad.

—Lo que has hecho es un buen comienzo. —Añadió la quinta Krieger, una vez que sus manos dejaron de estrecharse— Lo siguiente es aceptar lo que está ocurriendo como algo positivo. No te será tan sencillo, pero…

Wella se vio interrumpida por un cuervo de gran tamaño que se acababa de posar en una nube, haciendo que su color pasara del rosáceo del algodón de azúcar al negro del azabache. Illumina notó que su hermana se había quedado en silencio y automáticamente se percató de la tercera presencia del Campo N. La figura de ese animal era inusual y ambas sabían lo que significaba: Spectre era ese cuervo.

La muñeca blanca se puso en guardia y estaba lista para acertar el primer golpe con una daga de luz, pero su hermana menor hizo un gesto para que no se moviera y luego se llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la boca, en señal de que guardara silencio. Illumina obedeció, y entonces ambas pudieron escuchar unos murmullos que provenían del lugar en que se encontraba el ave de ojos rojos.

—Dolor… Tristeza… Redención… —Repetía el cuervo una y otra vez con una voz sombría que parecía provenir del inframundo.

—Spectre está dormido —Le dijo Wella a Illumina a través de telepatía.

—¿Cómo es posible que esté dormido si tiene los ojos abiertos y acaba de aterrizar en esa nube, donde estamos nosotras? —Respondió ella mentalmente.

—El sexto Krieger es un espíritu errante: deambula mientras está inconsciente. Además, tengo la teoría de que nuestra Madre lo usa para vigilarnos desde las sombras. Él puede adoptar casi cualquier forma: desde un cuervo como el que tenemos enfrente hasta una nube de humo negro.

—¿Estás segura…?

El cuervo extendió sus alas y miró fijamente a las muñecas. —Rencor… —Susurró.

Posteriormente, la figura sufrió un brusco cambio de forma hasta adoptar una que para Illumina y Wella resultaba bastante familiar: La de Kryssa, la tercera Krieger. Daba la impresión de que miraban a la sombra de dicha muñeca, salvo por el hecho de que había un par de ojos rojos en su rostro que se encontraban clavados en ellas.

—¡Vamos a jugar! —Dijo la sombra, cuya voz sonaba como una versión espeluznante de la de Kryssa.

Wella sintió un escalofrío y entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo: Spectre se había hecho más fuerte, uniendo su prisma con el de Kryssa, y ahora iba a atacarlas. Wella colocó sus manos frente a sí y se tornaron de un tono verdoso, y posteriormente apuntó con ellas al último Krieger.

Spectre estuvo apunto de golpear a Illumina con un ensombrecido látigo cuando de repente su ataque se vio frustrado por una burbuja verde en la que se hallaba atrapado, producto de los poderes de Wella.

—No tardará en liberarse, ¡Debemos hacer algo! —Exclamó la rubia.

Un portal a otro Campo N se abrió tras las Krieger, quienes no dudaron en atravesarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Spectre se liberó y adoptó su forma habitual de niño pequeño.

—¿A dónde fueron? —Se preguntó a sí mismo— ¿Mami, por qué mis hermanas no quieren jugar?

Los quejidos de Spectre danzaban junto al estrepitoso chirrido de unas uñas rasgando la madera; mismo sonido que iba aumentando su agudeza. El niño comenzó a gritar. Era la catarsis de su furor y consternación. La expresión del dolor y la agonía desalmada. Un eco desgarrador que significaba libertad.

O, al menos, eso debería significar para un pobre _infante_.

¿Por qué no destrozar con sus lamentos a sus hermanas, si le era totalmente posible? Porque, ¿qué ganaba con gritar para manifestar sus sentimientos hacia ellas, si aún tenía a su madre?

Desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. Una sombra se extendió, y se detuvo hasta tocar con unas manos delicadas el muro. Permanecieron examinando el mármol, apoyándose mientras su cuerpo se formaba. Al final del proceso, unas cuencas blancas aparecieron en la parte superior del rostro; miraban expectantes al Krieger: cada movimiento, su respiración entrecortada, los temblores de sus extremidades. Lo vigilaban.

Sin embargo, él no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Por el contrario, se arrastró pesadamente. Llegó al regazo del otro ser y, después, lloró con más infantilismo.

Un sonoro suspiró, seguido por una voz femenina de carácter parsimonioso y profundo, fino y envolvente, asusto y maternal.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Te han vuelto a lastimar?

Asintió.

—Miedo —fue un susurro, pero las paredes se encargaron de transmitirlo por la habitación cual ola por el mar—. Te tienen miedo. El miedo es la causa de todas las emociones: desencadena la angustia, que puede llevar hacia el esfuerzo y, al final, la decepción o la alegría; origina el desprecio, el odio. Todo.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedo eliminar ese miedo?

—Spectre —habló y acarició los cabellos del mencionado—. Si quieres tenerles a tu lado, Mamá pude cumplirte tu sueño.

El llanto cesó abruptamente, siendo reemplazado por expresiones de felicidad que se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. La emoción del momento no pudo salir, aunque quisiera soltarla. ¿Temor? ¿Consideración? ¿Qué podía sentir Spectre para dejar uno de sus caprichos de lado?

—Pero… Pero debes traerme sus prismas. Cada uno de ellos. Debes hacer que vuelvan junto a mí.

¿Para qué estaba el amor de una madre, sino era para ofrecerse a sus hijos? Un amor interesado, amenazante e insano. No obstante, era amor…

En su forma más desagradable.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
